


The Flaming Flash

by jamesm97



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Felicity Smoak, BAMF Stiles, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Bisexual Barry Allen, Central City, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Stiles, Reporter Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Stiles and Felicity are Cousins, Stiles is a flash, Stiles is in a coma, Stiles is taught by the justice League, Stiles moves to Central City, Stiles-centric, Superhero Stiles Stilinski, although the justice league hasn't been formed yet, hub city, stiles joins the batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: The night of the particle accelerator explosion Stiles Stilinski fell into a coma, he awoke nearly a year later with not only super speed but the power to control fire. He tries to hide from his destiny and manages to successfully with the help of the batfamily who help train him for what's to come he never thought he'd need the training he was just happy to have a family again,  An accident made him the impossible but it's the help of the various superhero teams around the US as well as on various earths that makes him into one of the most revered superheroes throughout history.





	1. Found out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItstheBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItstheBookworm/gifts).



> So I wrote this for ItstheBookworm (http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItstheBookworm/pseuds/ItstheBookworm) as this author inspired this fic for writing two of my favourite fics (The other Robin & There was two of them) I hope you guys like it.

“So, are you going next week?” Scott asks over the phone Stiles is typing away furiously on his laptop the super speed making the article come out faster his deadline is in an hour and his boss doesn’t need another excuse to fire him sometimes trying to help people while holding a full-time job sucks.

“Going where? Sorry Scott I zoned out my article needs to be emailed to my boss in like an hour and if I miss a deadline again he’s going to fire me, doesn’t matter if I won an award for that piece on Nightwing” Stiles moans his fingers stopped blurring and he stares at the picture of Scott on his phone.

“Central City for the memorial? Next week is the anniversary of the particle accelerator explosion remember we were in central city for the particle accelerator switch on the wave hit you it’s how you ended up with super speed and the power to control fire? Any of this raising a bell?” Scott questions.

“Yeah it’s hard to forget the eleven-month coma Scott” Stiles laughs his head banging against the table.

“Was the scariest eleven months of my life” Scott tells him.

“Wasn’t exactly easy for me either Scott! When the accelerator hit, me I went asleep with my dad and when I woke up I found out he had a heart attack three months into my coma, and to top it off I had two powers making my life hell! That’s on top of recently graduating I had to pay off my hospital bills on my own and I’ve got a massive student debt” Stiles fumes he eyes his article silently wishing the penguin was dead because he wouldn’t have to write this article if he was.

Scott tells him something but he’s interrupted by his laptop pinging alerting him to an email.

“No way” Stiles whispers out loud his eyes speeding through the email.

“What? You’re not trying to save the day, again are you? The last time you tried to save someone you nearly got caught by Nightwing you really need a super suit or a mask at least” Scott rambles the sound of barking in the background cluing Stiles into Scott being in work with Deaton.

“No way” Stiles repeats still staring at the laptop in awe.

“What?” Scott asks sounding concerned.

“You remember I applied to every major newspaper in the country because my boss is a prick? I’ve just heard back from the Central City Picture News the editor-in-chief wrote to me personally offering me the job it’s a great deal, Scott they’re giving me double the pay that I make here in bludhaven, great medical and dental he said and I quote ‘I would be a great addition to the investigative reporting team, he hopes I can come aboard within the week” Stiles tells Scott his grin is audible over the phone.

“So, your moving to Central City?” Scott asks his own grin is audible over the phone, no doubt because Stiles will be moving closer to Beacon Hills.

“Obviously, dude I have to go and give my boss my final assignment and phone my new boss” Stiles smirks cutting off the call his fingers working furiously over the keyboard and five minutes later the printer whirs to life.

Stiles jumps up and grabs the paper he speeds out of his apartment in a flash flames the only thing left behind.

/////////////////

“Dude this place is amazing” Scott tells him walking into Stiles downtown loft two of Stiles boxes under his arms.

“Yeah my boss helped me find it” Stiles tells him speeding into the place putting his own boxes in the bedroom.

“Seriously is this boss a real person? Because the way you’ve been talking about him these past few days I came down to help you pack is like the guys a god” Scott laughs.

“He’s a great guy dude this job is a once in a life time job I feel like Lois Lane or Clark Kent, this job can make me a great reporter like them” Stiles smirks.

“Yeah but I’m sure Lois Lane and Clark Kent don’t have to deal with superpowers on the daily” Scott laughs putting the boxes into the kitchen like the box says in big black bold lettering on the side.

“Dude I need to go food shopping maybe get some paint as well can you handle getting the boxes in from my jeep?” Stiles asks his best friend.

“No, my werewolf powers don’t work when it comes to moving boxes Stiles” Scott laughs back at him.

“I’ll be back soon then” Stiles rolls his eyes “Don’t bring all the boxes in at once dude I don’t want the neighbours to think you’ve got super strength I’ve nearly been caught by Nightwing flaming away too many times I don’t want people watching me knowing my luck they’ll find out about my powers” Stiles tells his best friend grabbing his wallet off the side.

“Maybe get a mask or a suit then” Scott shouts after him.

“I don’t need a suit Scott, I’m not a superhero” Stiles shouts back into the apartment before he looks out into the hallway checking the coast is clear before he speeds away.

 

He stops at the supermarket the place is oddly deserted he thought central city would packed maybe it’s like Spain does Central City have a siesta every day at 1pm? Does everyone just go asleep?

A scream cuts off his inner rant and he whips his head behind him to see the flash speeding along saving a woman from being crushed by a is that a gorilla?

The flash is obviously traveling at great speeds but Stiles own super speed allowed him to see it as if it was happening at normal speeds.

He speeds off with the women in his arms dropping her off somewhere safe before speeding back and throwing punches at the gorilla.

The gorilla roars and knocks the flash into a building the flash hitting the concreate at a great speed making the brick crumble before he slumps down unable to move but his eyes look around flitting everywhere but always come back to the advancing gorilla.

The gorilla grabs a metal lamppost pulling it out the ground and throws it at the flash it’s seconds from impaling the man before Stiles speeds in front of the flash grabbing the man and moving him out the way of the flying lamppost.

The flash lets out a blood curdling scream as Stiles moves him.

 

“Dude that gorilla is going to kill you get up” Stiles tells the man.

“I can’t” The man screams out “My spine is broken I can’t move” He hisses out.

“Can I take you anywhere?” Stiles asks looking at the man in question Stiles has had a broken foot a broken arm a broken neck even and that all took minutes to heal he’s never had a broken spine before and that’s going to suck to heal.

“Star labs” the flash hisses.

“Oka…” Stiles is cut off from his acceptance by the gorilla grabbing his back launching him through the air.

Stiles manages to correct himself instead of being thrown into the building Stiles runs up the building then back down launching himself into the gorilla.

The massive beast manages to bat him away and Stiles tumbles over landing next to the flash.

“You’re a speedster? Why are you on fire?” he asks eyeing the flames and the electricity dancing around Stiles.

“So much for keeping a low profile” Stiles hisses throwing his hands up a ball of fire launching at the gorilla he hears the gorilla hiss as the flame comes into contact with its arms the last thing he smells before he picks up the flash and speeds off towards Star labs like the super hero instructed him was the smell of burning gorilla hair.

The flash gives him directions gritting it out between pained gasps as Stiles tries not to jostle the man with the broken spine too much.

Stiles runs the man into something that he calls a cortex and he makes the two-people sat on chairs jump up on high alert.

“Flaming Flash” some man in a graphic t-shirt shouts looking at Stiles and then to the flash in his arms.

“Barry?” He shouts looking to the flash in his arms.

“Get him on the bed” The women with red hair orders him.

“Sure” Stiles tells them speeding over to the bed placing him down as lightly as he could.

“Thanks” The flash, Barry? hisses out to him.

“Did Grodd do this?” The man asks him.

“Is that the gorilla? Because yeah he’s got a broken spine the big gorilla dude knocked him into a building he hit it so fast half the building cracked” Stiles tells him.

“You just happened to be in the right place at the right time?” The man asks him looking him over sceptically.

“Dude I moved here from Bludhaven like an hour ago I left my best friend unpacking my Jeep while I went to get some frozen pizzas and some milk instead I’ve got a broken hand and I’m carrying the flash into his secret base I’ve had these powers for three years the last thing I wanted to do was show three strangers my abilities” Stiles shouts he sounds a little hysterical it doesn’t help that he shoves his unnaturally bent hand in the long-haired dude’s face.

“I can take care of that for you in a second, Cisco he’s just saved Barry’s life enough with the grilling” The ginger haired women tells the man.

“Whatever” Cisco tells her walking back to the computer.

“I’m Caitlyn” She tells him smiling apologetically.

“Stiles” he replies, “You guys aren’t going to tell anybody about my powers, are you?” Stiles questions her sitting next to the flashes bedside in a seat.

Caitlyn helps get the flash out of his suit and injects him with something it makes his breath come out easier before he falls asleep within seconds.

“Is that all you’re going to do? Because his spines broken he’s going to be in a lot of pain” Stiles tells the women.

“I gave him a massive dose of morphine enough to kill a regular human because his body burns off the medication so quick it will help numb his body for his accelerated healing to work quickly, you’re a speedster, too right? You know about the accelerated healing?” Caitlyn asks returning the flashes suit to the mannequin in the glass case before returned to Stiles side gesturing for him to raise his hand.

“Of course, I know about the healing my hand will be fine in a minute it’s just he can’t move can we really heal from something like that? Isn’t there like a limit to the healing ability?” Stiles asks he rambles when he’s nervous and he’s just revealed his powers to other people for the first time and it’s freaking him out Scott’s the only person that knows. 

“We don’t know the exact limit to the accelerated healing because we haven’t really tested it out we don’t know if speedsters can regrow limbs for example what we do know is most breaks heal within minutes more serious injuries such as broken spines or paralysis, nerve damage stuff like that can take a few hours” Caitlyn tells him apologising when she makes him wince.

“Dude how did you do the fire trick?” Cisco pipes up he’s looking at video camera footage of the fight with Grodd, the camera’s not good enough to show his face but there might be one that saw him.

“Shit I need to go back and erase all the video footage” Stiles hisses out standing up quickly nearly knocking down Caitlyn as he does so.

“Don’t worry I already did that, I have them saved to the computers here that’s it now the fire thing?” Cisco questions again.

“I’ve been able to do that since I woke up from my coma” Stiles shrugs.

“Coma? You were in the particle accelerator blast?” Caitlyn asks.

“Yeah, I was with my best friend he’s a vet he went to central city university, we were in the lab when the explosion happened he was trying to do some work and I was just messing about with the chemicals, the explosion happened here I remember it lit up the sky I remember seeing a lightning bolt and it threw me back into the chemicals, I don’t remember anything else my best friend Scott said the chemicals caught fire and I was burning my body was covered in burns before he managed to put them out, by the time the emergency services got to me Central City Hospital was full so they had me flew to Hub City, I woke up eleven months later fully healed and I could run faster than a bullet and throw fireballs” Stiles shrugs.

“How long ago was it you woke up?” Caitlyn asks him.

“Three years ago,” Stiles tells her.

“You think him being in the coma for longer was what somehow gave him the extra ability?” Cisco asks Caitlyn looking intrigued.

“It’s a possibility, I’ve never heard of a Metahuman with two unrelated abilities before, I mean Barry can control air and electricity but that’s because of his speed, Stiles has super speed and can control fire” She replies and it’s obvious these two have worked with each other for a long time they’re completely in sync with each other.

“I would like to see if him being in a coma for longer effected his speed in anyway, in some cultures prolonged gestation resulted in supernatural abilities maybe Stiles being in a coma for longer is the reason he can control fire maybe it might have affected his speed in a positive way” Caitlyn also adds.

“I’m right here” Stiles adds in walking in front of the screen where Cisco is watching Stiles throw fireballs at Grodd repeatedly.

“You know I can conjure those at will, right? I tend to get fiery when I get pissed off” Stiles tells the man as he tries to push him out the way of the screen.

“Oh, I’m so scared I can actually send you to one of dozens of earths so keep talking flaming flash and I will ship you off to the literal plant of the apes” Cisco tells him or warns him.

“Cisco be nice, and you know it’s actually a city of the apes not a planet” Caitlyn tells off her friend rolling her eyes as if he does this a lot, which judging from his tone and his quick witted snark he probably does.

“It could be a small village of the apes if they’re anything like that Grodd I’d rather not travel to another world and can we just agree that the mention of other worlds is giving me a slight headache so let’s just let me go back home I keep the flashes identity secret as well as yours and I will keep your identities a secret as well in return for you guys keeping my identity secret?” Stiles rambles it makes Caitlyn laugh and Cisco smirk at him.

“You remind me of Barry and Cisco combined” Caitlyn tells him she’s giggling a little bit and Stiles smirks at her she looks good laughing Stiles can’t help comparing her to Lydia Martin and so far, Caitlyn seems to be winning which is something Stiles never thought would be possible.

“I take offence to that” Cisco interrupts his inner comparison between Lydia and Caitlyn.

Stiles goes to say something that would hopefully result in Cisco shutting up or going to another place in star labs but they’re interrupted by a beeping on the screen it’s kind of annoying and persistent.

Caitlyn and Cisco are in action in seconds Cisco rushing back to his computer Caitlyn looking at the screen.

“It’s Grodd” She says out loud.

Cisco pulls up the CCTV on where Grodd is attacking civilians in the Central City Park.

“He’s going to kill everyone unless Barry stops him” Cisco announces.

“In case you didn’t notice the Flash is kind of out of it right now, he’s got a snapped spine I had to run him here remember?” Stiles questions looking between the two people in the room “What about the guy in the yellow suit? Kid Flash or the women in the red suit? She never actually got a name in the newspapers” Stiles questions them.

“Kid Flash is helping Robin and Nightwing with a speedster problem in Gotham while Batman’s away doing something and Jesse is on another earth filling in for Jay Garrick as the flash of that earth, the closest hero is Green Arrow and his massive team and they’re all in Star City which is over 600 miles away” Caitlyn explains to him quickly.

“Yeah this multiple earth thing is getting really old” Stiles shakes his head trying to dislodge the headache coming on it’s like trying to understand the x-men timeline it’s all very confusing.

“The CCPD can’t handle Grodd they may have the tech I designed to fight low level meta’s but Grodd’s actually a super genius gorilla with super strength and telepathy” Cisco announces his fist hitting the table top in anger.

“Damn it” Stiles hisses speeding out of Star labs.

He never wanted to do this his powers never did anything good he tried the whole hero thing back when he first woke up tried to save people from Mr Freeze when he was trying to find a job, the man outsmarted him froze the floor and even the flames that surround him didn’t manage to defrost Stiles path as he ran.

He ended up with five broken bones sure he managed to distract Mr Freeze long enough for batman to arrive and for the hostages to escape he ran away before anyone could see his face but it was enough to teach him never to play the hero again.

He screeches to a stop his shoes smoking lightly they usually do anyway with the mixture of speed friction and the actual flames that surround him they aren’t on fire yet though because it was a short distance to the Central City Park.

The gorilla is attacking civilians uselessly knocking them over roaring for the flash, CCPD are firing their guns from a barricade it’s useless the bullets aren’t doing anything bouncing off the giant apes fur.

Stiles vibrates his head making sure he’s not recognisable to anyone he doesn’t want to appear on the front page of his new jobs paper tomorrow morning as someone with powers.

He takes a running start and throws speed punches at Grodd he manages to make the punches burn the gorillas skin leaving the scent of burning fur in Stiles nostrils.

The CCPD have stopped firing as soon as they saw the flames and electricity speeding around Grodd. The gorilla manages to bat him away sends him flying into a park bench the wood shattering on his impact with it.

“Plan B then” Stiles tells himself and starts running circles around Grodd but at a distance so the Gorilla can’t hit him away again. The circles start to flame as Stiles runs faster and faster the Gorilla tried to escape but it can’t wherever it touches the typhoon walls it recoils with a roar as the heat blisters it’s skin.

Stiles has always had crappy punches if there is one thing taking Martial Art’s for five years has taught him is that he’s a much better kicker than he is a puncher but having super speed has taught him to always keep his feet off the ground so it’s sort of a no-win scenario for him.

But the tornado of fire was something he’d seen on one of those low budget science fiction movies he’d saw when he was depressed after his dad died, he’d saw a tornado of fire traveling across the USA killing everything it touched and the speed of the vortex created an electrical current this caused the oxygen in the eye of the storm to turn to CO2 so using his fire powers and keeping Grodd trapped in the centre should make the Gorilla pass out hopefully give the bastard CO2 poisoning in the process.

He starts to get tired after five minutes of running he’s nearly been punched away by Grodd five times, he considers stopping the vortex attacking Grodd with some fire blasts some more speed punches but the Gorilla slumps forward falling face first on the burned circle of grass passing out as the oxygen is burned away from the electrical current Stiles speed created leaving only CO2 in its wake.

Stiles comes to a stop the flame vortex ending as soon as he does so the crowd gasp as Stiles emerges luckily his face is still vibrating so they can’t see him and he’s wearing generic clothes so they can’t ID him from that.

He see’s flashes and the chopper above him is filming the action going on in the park.

People start clapping and cheering for him kids shouting ‘go flame dude’ it makes Stiles smile before he speeds off back to Star labs his shoes fall to pieces on the way back and running against the pavement in his barefeet give him sever cuts to his feet so much so that he actually slides into star labs slipping on the blood.

“I’m gonna need a hand getting the gorilla somewhere he can’t hurt anybody” Stiles hisses throwing himself on his ass on the floor standing really hurts, his feet stings like a bitch would be a more accurate description “I may need some pain killers and bandages as well” Stiles tells the two shocked looking people in the room.

“Dude what you did was genius, how did you know Grodd would pass out from the CO2? How the hell did you know the fire would contain him?” Cisco asks excitedly.

“Dude he’s an ape they still need oxygen to survive no oxygen no operational Gorilla, and my fire hurts trust me I have a few friends that weren’t happy when I tested it out on them, anyway the gorilla won’t stay down for very long, I might be fast but I am nowhere near strong enough to lift that, though I could go back and cremate him if that’s what you want, though I’m not sure how I feel about killing a gorilla that’s still alive technically this should be a vets job and I majored in journalism” Stiles rambles his feet hurt like fuck and he rambles a hell of a lot when he’s injured.

“Argus are already on route even if they did already let him escape once were trusting them again apparently” Cisco tells him ignoring the fact that he has no idea who or what Argus is.

“They’re going to up his security Cisco” Caitlyn tells him.

“What did I miss” Barry hisses he’s looking around the room his eyes flitting nervously to Stiles. He tries to get up but only his arms seem to be working.

“You’re still going to be paralysed for a couple of hours Barry” Caitlyn tells the speedster rushing to his side to push him back down on the bed.

“I need to stop Grodd” Barry tells her pushing himself up again.

“Stiles already stopped him” Caitlyn tells him.

“What the hell is a Stiles” Barry asks confused.

“He is” Caitlyn tells him pointing to Stiles “The one that saved you” She adds in.

“Thanks” Barry tells him.

“No problem” Stiles shrugs.

“Was there any casualties?” Barry asks looking to Cisco.

“Grodd threw a massive temper tantrum started roaring for you hitting civilians, I’ve got reports of thirty injured but no casualties they’re not in critical conditions a few superficial injuries and a couple of people with a few broken bones.

“I hate to save the day and run but I kinda want to head to work early this is a story I can write, any chance you’ve got a spare pair of trainers?” Stiles asks looking around the room at Caitlyn and Cisco avoiding Barry’s eyes that guys the real here he’s a joke compared to the Flash.

“Sure” Cisco tells him running from the room returning with a pair of slip on red things that look ugly.

“They won’t burn up” Cisco answers when he sees the look on Stiles face.

“Thanks” Stiles tells the man giving him a smile slipping the red things on and speeding out the room.

“Is it just me or was he on fire?” Stiles hears Barry say as he comes to a stop outside the room his feet are still sore so he just wanted to rest a few more seconds before he speeds across town to his apartment.

“Cool, right? I’m calling him the Flaming flash” Cisco tells Barry, Stiles can hear the smile on the geeky man’s face.

“Flaming Flash? You trust him enough to give him the Flash bit?” Barry asks.

“I swiped his wallet and vibed him I never saw anything evil I saw him taking on Mr Freeze in Gotham and trying to save people before the bat showed up, I saw him saving a school bus from blowing up in some explosion planted by the joker, he’s a pretty decent guy and I searched every database we have access to he’s a pretty upstanding citizen, he is related to someone we know though” Cisco tells Barry and Stiles can’t hear this all his family is dead he doesn’t want to hear any names brought up he speeds out of the place leaving his stolen wallet behind.

The door to his loft is open Scott sitting on his couch moving boxes still unpacked as he speeds in the apartment.

“Dude I watched you on TV” Scott say or well shouts “It was awesome that Gorilla hit you good though when he sent you flying into that bench you okay? What made you help you usually stay out of the hero business” Scott asks excitedly.

“Did you unpack my laptop and printer?” Stiles asks ignoring Scott’s questions.

“Laptop yes printer no why?” Scott question.

“Unpack and set up my printer fast I have a story to write” Stiles smirks to his best friend hobbling into the bedroom the cuts still hadn’t healed and they hurt like a bitch.

/////////////

“Mr Evans” Stiles asks rushing into the busy office seeing his boss standing in the middle of the room talking to someone.

Central City Picture News was packed, people were shouting and the was so much background noise that Stiles couldn’t even hear himself think.

“Mr Stilinski? I told you to call me Scott what are you doing here? You don’t start till tomorrow” his editor-in-chief tells him.

“I know but I was in the middle of the whole Gorilla attack thing in Central City Park and I thought you’d like this” Stiles tells him reaching into his bag.

“Wait you were a witness to the attack? Iris? Stiles here can be a source for you” Scott says calling a girl up from her desk.

“Actually, I wrote a story already” Stiles tells him boss looking sheepishly at the women looking at him with stunned expression. “I didn’t think you’d assigned anyone to the story and I managed to get a quote from the guy that saved the day so I thought I’d write it and see if you liked it” Stiles tells him handing over the article.

“The Flaming Flash Saves the Day” Scott reads out loud, scanning the rest of the article silently.

“The Flaming Flash? You named him?” Scott questions.

“No that’s what he told me he likes to be called” Stiles shrugs.

“I like it, Iris I’m going to run this article I want you to interview Stiles for a companion piece on what it was like to see the new guy in action” Scott orders Iris looking to Stiles smirking “Good work Stiles I knew you’d be a great hire, who needs Clark Kent when we have our very own” He smirks walking to his office.

“Sorry” Stiles says looking to Iris “I didn’t know I was stepping on any ones toes I just kinda got excited about the story and wanted to impress the new boss” Stiles smiles.

“It’s fine I get it, you got time for an interview?” She questions smiling brightly at him.

“It’s the least I can do” Stiles smiles at her.

“Iris West” Stiles smiles holding her hand out in greeting.

“Nice to meet you Iris, I’m Stiles” Stiles tells her smiling reaching forward to shake the woman’s hand and following her to her desk when she leads the way.


	2. Past Revealed

“Is this really necessary?” Caitlyn asks uncomfortable with looking into Stiles past, the man has just helped stop Grodd and Barry and Cisco are being nothing but suspicious of him.

“Caitlyn most of the speedsters we’ve come across have been bad, it’s a little bit of a coincidence that Savitar is free and another speedster shows up days after he escapes from the speed force” Barry tells her.

“He has a past though Barry, he’s got a college degree, a family, a career not to mention he’s got the power of fire and his electricity is mixed with fire and from the way you explained Savitar to us, he has blue lightning not flaming electricity” She says back some reason she trusts Stiles.

“For what it’s worth I agree with Caitlyn” Cisco says looking to them both “What? Don’t look so shocked I vibed him I’ve seen him use his powers and I felt the way he was feeling when he used them to save the bus full of school kids and against Mr Freeze, he was scared he doesn’t like these powers he’s got but it didn’t stop him from trying to save people” Cisco finishes looking down at the wallet he’s been using to Vibe with.

“Just because he’s not Savitar now doesn’t mean he won’t eventually become Savitar in the future, you know speedsters can travel back in time and apparently to the future now as well” Barry tells his two friends why do they trust this guy? Cisco especially the way he’s been going on about Stiles Stilinski it’s like he’s hated the guy all his life and now he’s agreeing with Caitlyn’s assessment that he’s not dangerous.

“We might not have a choice but to trust him” Caitlyn tells her team well the two in the room the majority are not currently here Iris, Joe and Julien are in work, Jessy is in Jay’s world, and Wally’s helping Nightwing and Robin in Gotham, she’s not sure where HR is.

“Why?” Barry questions her frowning.

“Cisco and I tracked his speed while he was fighting Grodd and he was going the speed you need to go to save Iris from Savitar” Caitlyn tells him wincing a little bit, Iris is a sore subject for Barry since they split up last month, by the looks of it Iris doesn’t trust him enough to give their relationship another shot she wants to mend their friendship and that’s all.

“So, your saying this stranger could be the key to rescuing iris in the future?” Barry asks for confirmation.

“Looks that way” Cisco smiles.

“Great” Barry sighs slumping into the chair.

“He’s not that bad of a guy” Caitlyn says giving him a small smile in hopes of reassuring.

“Careful Caitlyn you sound like you’ve got a crush” Cisco chuckles.

“Don’t be ridiculous Cisco” Caitlyn huffs she knows she’s blushing it’s her usual reaction.

///////

“How did the first day of work go? Wait since you started yesterday was today your actual first day? Sorry I had to bail but the drive home from Central City is still long, not as long as the drive home from Bludhaven but it’s still long” Scott says as soon as Stiles picks up the phone lack of greeting not unusual for Scott sometimes Stiles thinks it’s his best friend that had ADD instead of himself.

“Yes, it was technically my first day dude and it went great everyone keeps complimenting me on the article I wrote yesterday they keep saying the name was genius I have another article in tomorrow’s paper I’ll send you a link to the online version when it gets released I wrote it with my co-worker, Iris she’s so nice she showed me around Central City and everything, thanks for unpacking my apartment dude you didn’t have to do that I could have unpacked it pretty quickly” Stiles smirks into his phone rushing past people it’s unusually crowded for a Monday.

“Are you outside? I hear talking” Scott questions him.

“Yeah I’m meeting Iris for some coffee she’s taking me out for a celebratory meal for the article I think she feels sorry for me because I don’t know anyone in town” Stiles tells him.

“Like a date?” Scott asks well shouts down the phone.

“Wait Stiles has a date?” Allison’s voice echoes as soon as Scott’s voice dies down so obviously, the werewolf has him on loudspeaker.

“It’s not a date it’s a co-worker get together it’s my weird attempt at making friends guys my boss is meeting us at the restaurant actually it was his idea said me and Iris are his two star reporters he compared us to Lois Lane and Clark Kent, I had to grit my teeth from shouting I want to be Lois Lane” Stiles snorts into the phone.

“Why would you want to be Lois Lane? Clark Kent is hot” Allison asks him obviously taking over the phone.

“Yeah but Lois Lane always seems to get the best stories Clark Kent just seems to have his head in the clouds most of the articles he writes are fluff pieces” Stiles tells them.

“Clark Kent is my favourite investigative reporter” Allison tells him sounding outraged.

“Favourite investigative reporter? Allison I’m betrayed” Stiles hisses into the phone walking into the coffee shop taking a seat when Iris waves him over.

“Well keep writing more pieces like that one yesterday Stiles and you’ll be running circles around Clark Kent in my eyes” She tells him.

“I’m one of your best friends I should automatically be the top spot” Stiles tells her anyway just to be a prick he hangs up with a smirk, he turns the phone on silent to make her stew he’s probably going to have a few ‘I’m sorry’ messages later from her, she always thinks she hurts his feelings.

“Hey sorry about that” Stiles tells Iris smiling across to her.

“No worries I got you a coffee” She smiles back to him pointing to the coffee Stiles sat in front of.

“You are a goddess among people” Stiles tells her smiling some more before taking a heavy drink.

“Why thank you mortal” Iris smirks playing along, Stiles just snorts when he realises her name and he’s just compared her to a goddess “What?” She asks her eyes lighting up a little bit.

“Nothing I just realised how ironic it was to compare you to a goddess when your named Iris” Stiles shrugs.

“Why is there a goddess called Iris?” Iris questions him she looks confused.

“In Greek mythology, Iris is the epitome of the rainbow she’s the messenger of the gods. She is also known as one of the goddesses of both the sea and the sky. Iris links all the gods to humanity. She travels with the speed of wind from one end of the world to the other, and into the depths of the sea and the underworld, so your named after a pretty important person in Greek mythology she ensured the gods stayed in contact she was basically a reporter” Stiles smirks over to his hopefully new friend.

“Wow, maybe I’m taking after one of my past lives or something” Iris laughs.

“I doubt you were Iris in a past life, Aphrodite might explain the beauty though” Stiles smirks laughing at the cheesy line he doesn’t actually like Iris he just usually says inappropriate things when he’s nervous.

“Oh nice, Stiles has moves” Iris laughs out loud wiggling her eyebrows making Stiles smirk “How come you know a lot about Greek Mythology?” Iris asks him pausing to take a drink out of her own cup of coffee.

“Oh, it’s always fascinated me the thought that Greek gods and goddesses might have existed so I took an elective at college when I got my journalism degree” Stiles tells her.

“I’ve always loved the supernatural myself, I mean there’s a billion planets in the solar system so we can’t be the only things out there” iris tells him the way she says it is like she knows there’s more out there. There is but how would she know?

“Makes sense” Stiles replies finishing off his coffee before asking, “Should we get a cab to the restaurant?”

“it’s around the corner I thought we’d walk it after the coffee, I’m a bit of a coffee addict” She admits.

“Me too but I can’t stand the taste” Stiles admits.

“So, Stiles what made you move to Central City any family around here?” Iris asks casually she sends him an apologetic smile when he winces a little bit.

“All my family are dead now accept for my cousin Felicity she lives in Star City, oh and my Aunt Donna but she’s kind flighty she travels around a lot” Stiles tells her looking at her like she’s gone mad when her eyes widen.

“Felicity Smoak?” Iris questions her voice small.

“Yeah how did you know that?” Stiles asks frowning.

“We’ve met were sort of friends my boy… Bar is friends with her and Oliver Queen” Iris says and Stiles wants to find out what’s so awkward about this Bar person because Iris looks awkward.

“Wow small world isn’t it” Stiles smirks getting out his phone and pulling up Felicities number the last text he had off her was from yesterday offering to come down to Central City to help him unpack and get settled, he had declined because Scott was with him and well he has super speed not that his cousin knows that.

‘I work with your friend Iris West she knows you how weird is that? Such a small world Lissy xx’ Stiles sends using her nickname he’s called her Lissy since he was two and Felicity was too hard to pronounce the nickname kind of stuck.

“Are you and Felicity close?” Iris asks.

“We used to be she lived in Beacon Hills and we used to always hangout together even with the age different her mother was my mother’s sister so they used to always be together which means me and Lissy were we were both only child’s so we only had each other as family but Donna had some trouble with her Ex and wanted a fresh start so her and Lissy moved to Las Vegas then Lissy became super smart on computers graduated top her class in MIT then she moved to Star City back when it was Starling” Stiles tells the other women he’s always loved Lissy so talking about that particular family member was easy unlike talking about the rest.

“You sound more like brother and sister” Iris tells him finishing her coffee.

“We kind of were” Stiles shrugs finishing his own coffee.

“Shall we go walk around to the restaurant then?” Stiles asks standing offering Iris his hand smirking.

She takes his arm with a ‘Thank you kind sir’ laughing as they walk out the coffee shop.

Stiles walks into someone knocking them back he releases Iris’s arm and reaches forward to steady the person he’d bumbed into.

“God I’m sorry dude I wasn’t watching where I was going” Stiles explains.

“Hey Barry” Iris says from his side her voice sounding small and that’s when Stiles see’s the guys face.

It’s the Flash.

The guy he ran to star labs yesterday the guy who had a broken spine not twenty-four hours before.

Barry eyes him then Iris and frowns like Stiles just announced he’s a super villain and he’s doing that weird monolog thing they always seem to do that allows the hero enough time to escape or plot how to stop them.

“Iris hey, what you doing?” Barry asks looking between them.

“It’s Stiles first day the boss suggested a meal so were just walking around to Fosters restaurant” Iris tells him giving him a small smile.

“You work at Central Picture News?” Barry asks eyeing Stiles up and Stiles feels like the other speedster is about to try and attack him or something.

“Yeah reporter” Stiles smiles taking a step back if it comes to a fight between the two of them Barry will have the upper hand he’s been learning how to use his powers for years Stiles has been supressing them for as many years although his fire might give him the upper hand.

“Nice” Barry nods his voice monotone.

“We need to get to the restaurant Bar I will call you later” Iris tells him smiling grabbing Stiles arm and pulling him in the direction they need to go.

Barry stares after them and Stiles feels uneasy.

“So, Barry is acting weird for some reason” Iris says out loud saying sorry for his behaviour.

Stiles might not be a superhero but he has got accelerated perception thanks to his super speed so he knows he’s being followed by the flash.

The other speedster following them every step they take as they make their way to meet their boss.

Maybe being friend with Iris will be a problem.

He doesn’t want to make an enemy of the flash he just wants to do his job maybe even learn from the guy if he decides he wants to actually do this hero thing like he’s been thinking about since stopping Grodd.

He doesn’t want to anger anybody.


	3. You need a Doctor

Stiles hisses as the peroxide makes contact with his skin, the white cotton ball making contact with his skin for seconds before he’s pulling it away and it’s completely drenched in his blood.

“Why get involved you idiot” He hisses to himself his forehead smacking forward to rest on the glass mirror above the bathroom sink.

He can see the cotton balls and gauze littering the floor it’s like a horror movie in the bathroom the bleeding doesn’t seem to be stopping.

The sound of knocking fills the apartment and Stiles sighs hoping whoever it is will go away.

“Stiles?” A familiar voice sounds from the hallway it’s getting closer and Stiles eyes widen he must have forgot to lock the door in his haste to get away from the other speedster.

He twists to lock the bathroom door but the speed he moves tears his stomach even more and considering it’s already in shreds it’s not a good thing.

He lets out a short scream and falls to the bathroom floor the room seems to shake that might be his vision though because of the pain but he manages to cut the second scream off by biting his lips he’s sure he draws blood from the force of the bite.

“Stiles” The familiar voice repeats coming closer it’s hesitant less sure but she pushes the bathroom door open and lets out a hiss when she sees the state of Stiles and the littering gauze and cotton balls all over the floor, it looks like a scene from Dexter.

“What the hell happened?” She asks rushing forward kneeling in front of Stiles she doesn’t seem to care that her coat getting covered in Stiles blood.

“Some speedster attacked me” Stiles shrugs or tries too moving hurts his stomach.

“A speedster did this to you?” Caitlyn asks him moving Stiles hands that are pressing on the gash in his stomach to examine the wound.

“He attacked me said I couldn’t intervene with the future he said me being here is already altered the future he won’t have me stopping what’s got to happen” Stiles tells her hissing when she grabs a clean cotton ball and the peroxide and starts cleaning the wounds she doesn’t stop like Stiles did when it starts to get too much she keeps going until she’s satisfied.

“What did the speedster look like?” She asks him still focused on Stiles torn torso.

“Massive looked like a knight on steroids his entire body was metallic and he had blades on both arms that’s what did this” Stiles tells her nodding to his stomach “I did manage to completely melt one of the blades” Stiles tells her.

“Completely melt it?” She asks looking up into his eyes for the first time.

“Yeah he stabbed me with his right hand and he kept his blade there to hurt me I managed to cover my entire body in flames and he screamed in pain when it melted I managed to fly away” Stiles tells her.

“You can fly?” She asks she sounds slightly awed at that fact.

“Yeah” Stiles laughs it turns into a groan “Runnings easier” He tells her after his stomach settles from the pain.

“I have no idea but your powers are like a mixture of firestorm and the flash” She says in wonder and Stiles doesn’t miss the way her voice drops when she mentions firestorm.

“I have no idea who firestorm is but if it can control fire and use it like a jet pack then yeah that’s what I can do” Stiles nods as Caitlyn stands and roots around his medicine cabinet.

“Technically firestorm uses nuclear energy to create his pyrokinetic abilities your powers are just pyrokinetic not nuclear” Caitlyn explains as she gets a needle and come cotton out threading the cotton with expert fingers in seconds.

“What the hell are you doing?” Stiles asks hissing leaning forward and regretting it almost immediately. 

“The bleeding isn’t stopping and your accelerated healing isn’t kicking in for some reason it might mean you have some of Savitar’s blade still in you” Caitlyn tells him she sounds worried for him.

“I can feel a bit of it still in me the skin around it keeps healing but the blades that sharp it keeps piercing the skin that’s why there’s so much blood and it hurts like a motherfucker” Stiles tells her hissing when she tries to pull apart the skin to see into the wound.

“I need to get you back to star labs” Caitlyn tells him.

“I can’t exactly run or fly anywhere right now” Stiles tells her.

“I can sort that out” She tells him and pushes down on the wound with the gauze with one hand texting on her phone with the other.

“Wow doc you really know how to multitask” Stiles snorts and regrets it when it makes the wound pull at the metal object inside him.

“I try” She smirks.

“What are you even doing here?” Stiles questions her “Don’t get me wrong I’m glad you’re here I’d probably be bleeding out by now but it’s been nearly two weeks since I last saw you what made you come and knock on my open door?” Stiles questions her.

“I wanted to return your wallet we found it in star labs” Caitlyn tells him.

“You mean Cisco stole it to vibe or something?” Stiles questions smirking when Caitlyn raises her eyebrows in shock.

“I overheard you guys that day I stopped Grodd he said he vibed me with it and then told you things about my past nobody but Scott knows” Stiles tells her he jumps back when a sort of worm hole thing opens out of nowhere.

“Don’t worry that’s out ride” She tells him helping him stand and then basically drags him through the thing they end up in star labs Stiles collapses his head spinning from traveling like that.

“You’ll get used to Cisco’s portals you only feel woozy the first few times you travel like that” Caitlyn explains and when Stiles lift’s his head he sees Cisco standing with Barry and Iris.

Wait Iris?

“Stiles?” Iris shouts out loud obviously shocked to see him as he’s shocked to see her.

She rushes forward and helps Caitlyn get him onto one of the beds he wants to help but he feels lifeless it’s taking everything in him not to scream every single jostle of his body is allowing that bit of the metal man still inside him to cut through his insides as his body tries to heal around it but the sharpness just won’t allow him to heal.

Caitlyn works on him injecting him with something that makes him feel like he’s walking on air for a few minutes she makes his wound bigger with a scalpel using her fingers to route around inside him looking for the metal object she explains to the room how she found him and what he had told her about the metal man she keeps calling him Savitar.

Barry keeps looking at Iris every time Savitar’s name gets mentioned and he has a pained look on his face.

“Cisco?” Barry asks without actually asking for anything.

“You want me to vibe you back to the future to see what Savitar meant? To see what Stiles being here did to the timeline?” Cisco asks they obviously know each other well.

“Yeah” Barry nods.

“Fine let’s go get HR he can write down the headlines to see what’s different” Cisco tells him they leave telling Caitlyn to come get them if she needs anything.

Iris stays by Stiles side ignoring Barry’s offer to come with them with a small shake of her head.

After about five minutes Caitlyn lets out a breath of air and a small hiss of ‘gotcha’ before pulling a tiny fragment of metal out of Stiles when it’s gone Stiles feels 1000 times better he can feel his body mending its self without the intrusive object inside him he will be fine within the hour.

He falls asleep listening to the rhythmic sound of his heart beeping on the monitor.

He jolts awake not ten minutes later he only knows it’s been a short amount of time because his stomach is still healing.

“We found out what changed about the future” Cisco tells the room and when Stiles looks around he sees there are more people than there were before.

In the room, it’s him plus Barry and Cisco who had rushed into the room and woken him up they are with a man who has drum sticks in one hand and a coffee in the other, Caitlyn and Iris are still close to his hospital bed only there are three new additions in the room as well as drumstick coffee guy.

A black man with a cap on he’s got a CCPD badge on his belt as well as a gun, standing close to him is a teenager or young adult he’s wearing the suit of Kid flash only his face is revealed he looks young kind of looks like Iris.

Another man is standing near Caitlyn he’s blond he kind of looks like the guy from Slytherin off Harry Potter. 

“The headlines that we already knew about were, Music Meister signs six-figure book deal, Luigi’s opens after murder, Joe West honoured at city hall, killer frost still at large, STAR labs museum closes and City still recovering following Gorilla attack” Cisco lists Stiles watches the way Caitlyn winces when he mentions Killer Frost and see’s the doctor reach for her slightly glowing snowflake neckless when they say it.

“Now when we went back every headline was the same accept Killer Frost Still at Large vanished” Barry tells them looking directly at Caitlyn.

“So Savitar was right Stiles being here has changed Caitlyn’s future?” Iris asks.

“Yes but that’s not all” Barry tells them.

“The second-time I vibed Barry to the future Barry was in front of Savitar and HR had a gun trained on him from a roof as Savitar held Iris in his arms ready to kill her” Cisco carries on only for Barry to take over.

“But when he vibed me this time we weren’t alone HR was on the roof I was still where I stood but Stiles and Caitlyn were both there as well Caitlyn looked like Killer frost only she seemed to be in control of her powers she was holding Stiles hand Stiles was covered head to toe in fire and Caitlyn seemed to freezing the ground when she walked” Barry announces.

“Did you all stop Savitar? Did you save Iris?” The guy from CCPD asks.

“I don’t know Joe we never got that far into the future we only saw what had changed” Barry tells him.

“I think someone needs to explain exactly what I got into when I moved to Central City and someone needs to explain what the fuck Savitar is” Stiles says when the room goes quiet he needs answers, because if the metal man was right he’s not supposed to be in Central City.


	4. Joining the Team

“Seriously?” Stiles asks he’s sitting up arms folded on his chest as he feels self-conscious about his body in a room full of model looking individuals. He’s fully healed only the stained and crusty flakes of blood saturating his jeans and covering most of his torso are evidence that the wound was ever there.

“What?” Barry asks.

“It seems like this team is constantly surrounded by bad shit I mean you’ve just said Wells was Eobard Thawne or whatever then Hunter pretended to be Jay, Julian was Savitar’s puppets chances are I’m sitting in the room with Savitar now” Stiles tells them.

“Trust me I went down that road I was suspicious of everyone you can trust the people in this room” Cisco tells him.

“I want to help” Stiles tells them.

“Why?” The blond man, Julian asks his face frowning in confusion.

“If I’ve effected the time line already, which Savitar seems to think I have done, you guys Vibing to the future proved that I’m going to be there to help save Iris” Stiles tells them.

“Don’t forget you and Caitlyn seemed to be getting cosy in the future” Wally snickers in a whisper off to the side laughing it wasn’t very silent everyone heard and it made Caitlyn and Stiles blush.

Stiles catches Iris’s eyes and the women looks away as soon as he does it might be Stiles imagination but the words her brother just spoke seemed to anger her a little bit.

“Wally” Joe warns slapping his son’s chest to add emphasis.

“Sorry” The teen laughs.

“Why would you want to join after Savitar’s made you a target is what I meant” Julian clarifies.

“He tried to kill me before I was actively helping he attacked those people to try and draw me in it’s like he knew I’d try and help he set a trap for me so if he attacked me when I’m not helping then if I try helping maybe we can save Iris from the future Barry saw” Stiles tells them.

“I thought you didn’t want to be a superhero” Barry speaks asking the question Stiles has been asking himself for weeks ever since the Grodd incident.

“Ever since I saved you and stopped Grodd it’s like something inside of me has changed its not enough anymore I tried to save people in Gotham but I kept failing I was nearly killed by Mr Freeze when he kidnapped all those people I was saved by Batman and his gang of merry men and woman, I thought all’s I did was get in the way” Stiles admits.

“But that didn’t stop you from helping” Caitlyn cuts him off “After the incident with Mr Freeze you saved a school bus full of kids from dying when the Joker blew up a bridge in Bludhaven looking to set a trap for Nightwing, not to mention all the other people in cars on the bridge, you got them to safety they’re alive today because of you, Cisco has found dozens of people talking back a ‘Fiery blur’ saving them from muggings, hostage situations, car robberies” Caitlyn tells him.

“It was your first instinct to help Barry when he couldn’t move, when he couldn’t stop Grodd you ran after him and stopped him” Caitlyn carries on.

“Everyone’s scared to screw up dude I was when I first started this I had people telling me I wasn’t a hero I was just some dude that got struck by lightning and I was but all you need to do to be a hero is want to help people no more and no less and from what we’ve all saw you’ve got what it takes you just need a suit” Barry tells him his serious tone ending with a smile at the mention of the suit.

“Okay I saw the suit you were wearing in the future and it was obviously designed by me because it was flawless but I’m thinking I can make it even better perhaps find a way to design the suit to focus your fire into like flame throwers or something” Cisco gushes and Stiles smirks at the other man his eyes lighting up at the thought of another project.

“I can already create flamethrowers” Stiles smirks raising his hands and a stream of fire shoots from his hand he directs it into the space where nobody is standing and makes sure the stream isn’t big enough to touch anything in the room just big enough to show Cisco he can do it.

“Wow the heat off that” Cisco smirks joe steps back from the shock of seeing Stiles just suddenly conjure fire.

“At first when I woke up and discovered the powers I was hesitant to use my speed by the fire well I found a nice empty space that wouldn’t go up in flames and trained how to use it, I’ve pretty much mastered how to use it now” Stiles smirks.

He stops the flamethrower and throws his hands up in the air standing off the hospital bed Caitlyn put him on and spelt out ‘Flash’ In flames they dance about in the air for a while then disappeared when Stiles moved his hands down.

“Okay maybe I should put water in the suit just in case you need to fight a fire then” Cisco smiles it’s smaller than the one before like Stiles is actively trying to take away the fun from Cisco’s suit building experience.

“I can absorb fire as well so no need for water” Stiles smiles at the other man before looking to Caitlyn “Any chance of a shirt?” Stiles asks the women.

“I’ve got it” HR announces running from the room.

“Dude you need to give me a full list of your abilities so I can decide what things to put into the suit, I regretted Barry’s suit not having much tech stuff in it and he won’t let me change anything about it I need something to be proud of” Cisco tells him.

“I like the suit the way it is Cisco I don’t use gadgets when I fight bad guys” Barry tells Cisco.

“I’m sure Stiles won’t need gadgets either” Caitlyn adds in.

“Actually” Stiles starts to stay but stops he’s not sure if he should tell them or not.

“If we’re gonna be a team you have to learn to trust us” Wally says to him.

“When Batman saved me from Mr Freeze they saw my identity, Nightwing took it upon himself to befriend me he helped to train me as we lived in the same burrow of Gotham he taught me control and how to fight he mostly taught me acrobatics to be honest but at least when it comes to a fight I don’t need my powers to win against non meta’s I can win because Nightwing taught me how to fight” Stiles tells them he’s never told anyone that before not even Scott.

“You know Dick?” Wally asks he seems excited.

Stiles eyes widen at the name he didn’t realise these guys knew Nightwing’s identity.

“Do you know Batman’s identity because Tim and Dick never shared that the Dark Night scares them he scares me as well but I’ve always wanted to know who the dude was” Wally asks and he seems to have warmed to Stiles more now that he knows that Stiles knows Dick.

“I don’t know Batman’s identity” Stiles lies through his teeth with a smile.

He does in fact Know Bruce Wayne is Batman but that was only because Batman had contacted Stiles to help him retrieve something from Catwoman the dark knight could have stolen it but he wanted it gone in well a flash without anyone tracing it back to the Dark Knight, the dude had threatened him non-stop for two hours with death if he ever revealed his secret after that he sort of became an honorary member of the bat squad he even had a codename which was ‘phoenix’ he still doesn’t get the obsession with birds though.

“I did train with him and Dick a lot of the time like but he was always in the suit” Stiles tells them.

“I’m down Gotham a lot of the time whenever Dick needs help with Speedsters ever since I got my powers Barry used to go but he sends me now” Wally tells him.

“Here you are” HR interrupts walking into the room with a STAR labs sweatshirt.

“Thanks” Stiles smiles throwing the shirt on he forgot he was half naked, he’s not the scrawny kid he used to be in Beacon Hills his only superpower back then was running away and that might be his power now but he’s not defenceless he might have a six pack because of the super metabolism but he’s got muscles because of the training with Nightwing and Batman.

“Wait if you know Nightwing that means your article on Nightwing was unfair” Iris announces smirking for the first time in a little while.

“Well you cultivate sources all over the place that’s how you become a journalist I just used what I had at my disposal” Stiles shrugs.

“I knew it was too good to be true Nightwing has never spoke to anyone in the press before your articles was the first ever interview with a superhero I was so jealous when I read I even tried to get Barry to give me an interview” Iris laughs coming closer she seems to have calmed down a bit now.

“Oh well I’m a fraud” Stiles laughs “I had to create a secret identity, didn’t I?” Stiles laughs.

“Barry, Caitlyn, Cisco, Wally, Julian and I were going to go grab some food while Joe and HR have a drink if you want to join us?” Iris asks him.

“I need about thirty pizzas actually to stay healthy as I’m sure Barry does but I need to go home first and shower I look like I belong in a scene from a Hitchcock movie” Stiles tells them.

“We actually make these glucose energy bars for Barry and Wally eating five a day is the equivalent of like a thousand tacos they give your body the glucose you need but they don’t fill you up so you have the fun of eating as well” Cisco explains.

“We can make you some” Caitlyn tells him.

“Sure let me just go home shower and change and I will come out with you guys” Stiles tells them.

“I’ll come with you” Caitlyn tells him.

“I can get there faster running than you can get me there driving” Stiles tells Caitlyn.

“I was going to come because I left my car outside your house” She tells him smirking.

“oh, right shall we run then?” Stiles asks holding his hand out Caitlyn takes it without hesitation smiling up at him.

“I can get you guys there faster and without Caitlyn getting all windswept” Cisco tells them before Stiles could run, the other man pulls out a pair of glasses by his side and slips on a glove and he holds out his hand another wormhole portal thing opens in the middle of the room Stiles just thinks screw it and walks through the thing it’s not until he’s in the living room of his apartment feeling slightly nauseous that he realises he’s still holding Caitlyn’s hand.

“You got any bleach?” Caitlyn asks out the blue and Stiles eyebrows raise in confusion he turns to the women his head tilted in question.

“I saw the bathroom when I got here it does look like a Hitchcock movie in there I thought I’d give you a hand cleaning” Caitlyn smiles to him.

“Don’t worry about it I’ll do it later” Stiles tells her “I’ll just grab a shower to get rid of the dried blood and get changed just make yourself at home” Stiles tells her.

“Sure, go change” She tells him and it’s only till he goes to pull away does he realise he’s still holding her hand.

“Sorry” Caitlyn says pulling her hand away when she realises what he’s looking at.

“Would you like to go out some time?” Stiles finds himself asking his voice a little high it’s like he was compelled to say it he’s never been that forward before but looking at the doctor in front of him he doesn’t care if she rejects him he’s just got to ask.

“Sure” Caitlyn smiles to him nodding.

“Wow I expected you to say no” Stiles laughs.

“Well apparently we were holding the hands in the future so you shouldn’t have been nervous to ask me out, not that I’m saying you are nervous or you look nervous or anything I just thought I’m going to just shut up now” Caitlyn babbles smirking when Stiles laughs at her.

“Wow me and you seem to have stuff in common” Stiles tells her.

“Shocking, isn’t it? I mean we should be the complete opposite after all your fire I’m ice” She smirks.

“Both two sides to the same coin and yet you know what they say about opposites attracting” Stiles tells her backing away from her releasing her hand when he couldn’t reach her anymore turning to the bathroom.

“Maybe they’re right about opposites” Caitlyn whispers as Stiles shuts the door telling her he will only be a few minutes.


	5. Phone Call

“Hello?” Stiles asks groggily he’s just woke up its… 5am judging by his alarm clock his phone ringing insistently had woken him up before his usual half six alarm “Somebody better be dying” He tells the person on the other end of the phone he didn’t see the caller ID.

“Morning firecracker” Comes the cheerful voice on the other end of the line.

“Hey dickhead” Stiles groans he smirks despite the rude awakening “It’s 5am Dick you better have a good reason for calling me like your dying in the middle of a fire fight and only someone with speedster like abilities can save you” Stiles tells the other man putting the phone on speaker so he can lay back down his eyes closing.

“What? We used to train at like 4 am in the morning don’t tell me you’ve become lazy now you’re in Central City?” Dick chuckles wherever the other man is it’s windy.

“I’m still not talking to you” stiles can’t help but remind the older man.

“Is this about my Escrima Sticks?” Dick asks it’s not a question because he knows that’s the reason Stiles is so pissed off.

“Dude I’m not Bruce Wayne I’m not rich sure I’ve got access to the batman’s funds but do you know how much one of those sticks cost me? I couldn’t just give you two of them” Dick tries to defend.

“I won the bet fair and square dude” Stiles complains.

“Sure, you won the bet you cheated and used powers to win in our sparring match but you still won the bet so I bought you a beer and a burger dude, you’ve got fire and speed my sticks are my only superpower I need them to save people” Dick tells him.

“Please we both know you could win every fight without the sticks but I suppose if they help you help people you can shove them where the sun doesn’t shine” Stiles smirks he’s always loved the banter he’s had with Dick.

He never used to be able to do this they’ve known each other for two years meeting the first month Stiles moved to Bludhaven, it wasn’t a friendship at first it was more of Dick watching him making sure he wasn’t a villain.

This banter thing they’ve got going on is only something that’s really started since he told the slightly older dude he was moving away it was usually Jason Stiles always had the argument type banter with of course him and Jason were sleeping together until the dude decided to roam the US to dish out vigilante justice with his new fuck buddie Arsenal, he never liked that guy and the worse thing was Jason never told any of the bat family the identity other vigilante which meant they couldn’t tell if Arsenal was a good influence on the man or not the fact that he was a protégé of the Green Arrow was irrelevant, Stiles cared for Jason and even if the man had been killing people before Stiles even graduated was irrelevant he just wished the man kept in touch.

“Gladly dude as long as I don’t have to give them up” Dick laughs over the phone.

“Are you in costume right now dude?” Stiles questions imagining Dick on top of a building somewhere.

“Of course, no rest for the wicked I don’t have a personal life so Nightwing is pretty much twenty-four seven” Dick chuckles again.

“You decided to ring me when you’re on duty because?” Stiles questions stretching out now he’s up he’s not going to be able to get back to sleep but he doesn’t need to get out of bed yet it’s way too warm, well with his powers he’s always warm but he knows what he means, he’s comfortable no way he’s getting up yet.

“I’m bored surprisingly 5am isn’t a popular time for criminals” Dick tells him.

“That’s because it’s a popular time to sleep dick” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“You know I sleep during the day when the police force has a full staff, I do the nightshift because that’s when the nutters start to come out not many crimes happen in the daylight which you know fuck you bad guys for messing my sleeping pattern up” Dick rambles Stiles can’t help but smirk he’s missed Dick.

“I usually sleep during the night but for some reason I’m talking to the night owl as he watches over the city” Stiles tells the man grabbing his phone and opening the app so he can make a pot of coffee he loves the fact that he can turn his coffee maker on without getting out of bed thank god for the age of lazy people and smartphones.

“I was going to phone last night but I had a run in with Deathstroke” Dick tells him.

“He hasn’t shot you, again has he? Or cut something important? Because if your dying while you’re talking to me right now I will be pissed at you forever if you die you know batman will blame me for not noticing if you’re in pain” Stiles hisses he’s sitting up in the bed now more alert.

“No he hasn’t shot me again, I cornered him but he managed to slip away he’s more slippery than a slug that man, I wanted to call you anyway see how you were settling in up in Central City I saw the article about the Flaming Flash, then a little birdy told me you joined team flash” Dick tells him and Stiles can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Well maybe I need to pluck this little birdy then maybe Wally shouldn’t be spilling secrets to other teams” Stiles tells the other man finally getting up and making his way into the living room the smell of coffee greeting him.

“How did you know it was Wally?” Dick asks impressed.

“Kid has a loud mouth” Stiles tells him as he gets a mug out.

“He’s a good kid, impatient but so is every other speedster I’ve met he’s got a good heart” Dick tells him.

“I know, and I resent the speedster comment” Stiles tells the man he can’t be bothered sounding irritated he just takes a sip of the boiling coffee he loves that he can drink scalding things now his power protecting him from all kinds of heat damage he doesn’t miss burning his tongue on coffee life before powers seems like a dream now.

“Yeah, yeah you spoke to Felicity?” Dick asks changing the subject.

“We’ve texted a couple of times since I moved to Central City why?” Stiles asks frowning.

“Have you not heard the news?” Dick asks and suddenly Stiles is on high alert he speeds into his room phone still at his ear his laptop is open by the time he gets back out to the kitchen table.

“Why what’s happened?” Stiles asks he’s put Dick on loud speaker again as he types in star city in the search bar of google.

“I’m sure she’s fine Stiles” Dick tries to calm him down.

Stiles eyes widen as he sees the news Star City under siege masked villain Vigilante with an unidentified woman with a bow terrorising the city detonating bombs everywhere they go hundreds injured hundreds more dead.

“Sorry Dick” Stiles says as he ends the call his fingers blurring over the screen as he types in Felicities number. 

It rings and rings and ring then goes to her voicemail.

“Hi you’ve reached Felicity Smoak I obviously can’t come to the phone right now but you knew that otherwise you wouldn’t be listening to my voicemail recording right now, and listening to me babble which will stop in three, two” The beep cuts her off just like always when Stiles reaches her voicemail which is never the women is attached to her phone it’s never more than five feet away from her.

He tries again several times getting no answer as he messages her on every single social media platform she has no luck she hasn’t been online for days.

“Shit” Stiles hisses calling Cisco’s number the man picks up on the third ring.

“Hey, your up early didn’t peg you for an early riser especially after the night we had last night then again speedsters can’t get drunk so I suppose you could be an early riser still” Cisco tells him before Stiles cuts him off.

“I need you to track a phone for me” Stiles tells the other man.

“Sure, thing I’m in the lab if you want to speed over?” Cisco tells him Stiles agrees with quick see you in three before hanging up on the man.

Stiles gets dressed faster than usual which is saying something for a speedster, he ignores his phone which hasn’t stopped chiming with texts from Dick as he runs over to STAR labs he makes it in one minute after he hung up from Cisco record time even for him considering he lives pretty far from the lab the more he’s been running lately the faster he’s been getting.

 

He speeds into the cortex his speed sending paper flying.

“We need to invest in paperweights” Cisco mutters shaking his head slightly, he’s the only one in the lab which isn’t surprising it’s 5:11 am.

“Who are you stalking then dude?” Cisco asks smirking.

Stiles gives Cisco his phone Felicities number open so he can trace it.

“Why are you stalking Felicity Smoak?” Cisco frowns.

“You know my cousin?” Stiles asks confused then he remembers the conversation with Iris remembering her saying her friend knew her.

“Star City is under siege and I haven’t heard from her she’s not picking up or answering my messages she never not answers her phone somethings up” Stiles tells him.

“Felicity is your cousin? How the hell didn’t I know that? I did a background check on you” Cisco frowns.

“She’s a genius her and her mother changed their names to get away from her ex-husband, she proabably erased all trace once she learnt how, to stop her father from finding them” Stiles tells him.

“You don’t need to worry about her dude she works for the Green Arrow she will be safe Stiles” Cisco passes on the information and Stiles sees red.

“What?!” he practically roars at the man sitting down “You mean she’s working for the man these two nut jobs are hunting down? She’s got a target on her back then as well Cisco” Stiles rages.

“It’s fine let me call the Green Arrow and I’ll get him to put Felicity on” Cisco tells him giving him a small smile.

He presses a few buttons and the sound of calling fills the room this too rings out nobody answering it.

“I’m sure they have an explanation” Cisco tells him.

“The only explanation I want is in person can you Vibe me to their base? Send me to wherever she would be usually?” Stiles begs the other man.

“I can send you to their base sure but what if the base has been took over by vigilante and this woman?” Cisco question’s he’s got the news feeds up pictures of the people terrorising Star City permanently on screen.

“Then I’ll use my powers to try and stop them obviously” Stiles tells him.

“I’ll send you to their base but take this” Cisco tells him standing and running out of the room he comes back with a cowl like the flashes only this one is black.

“I haven’t made you a suit yet but at least this will cover your identity up so nobody knows who you are” Cisco tells him.

“Don’t really care about my identity right now Cisco I just want to help Felicity if I can she and Donna are the only family I have left that’s alive” Stiles tells him.

“All the more reason to keep your identity secret keep them safe because if anyone see’s your identity they’d be able to find your family” Cisco tells him and practically shoves the cowl over his head. “Actually, wait here” Cisco tells him running off again.

He’s missing for five minutes before he comes back with an all-black bodysuit the material looks metallic only it feels like silk when he touches it.

“I made this to go under your actual suit but it will do for now, it’s a stretching material so it won’t give you any friction problems when you run, the material hardens when something makes impact with it so it should protect you if you get punched or get shot at least a bit anyway, best thing of all its fire proof well not really fire proof but the material that I used can be set on fire without burning up so you’ll be free to cover your body in head to toe flam…” Stiles speeds out the room grabbing the body suit on the way he changes in a blur his clothes coming off and the body suit on the cowl already over his head.

“I look like a cat burglar” Stiles tells Cisco when he speeds back in the room.

“At least you don’t look like Stiles Stilinski” Cisco tells him. “You sure you want to go on your own we can call Barry?” Cisco suggests.

“Please just open a portal for me Cisco” Stiles tells him.

“Fine” Cisco concedes grabbing his glasses and gloves the portal is opened within seconds and Cisco goes to say something but he’s already speeding off into the portal he’s gone a flame trail the only thing left behind.

He runs and he finds himself in a room that’s got a raised platform everything’s so green.

But the place is trashed.

Computers are still sparking glass covers the floor from the smashed-up costume cases.

The arrow comes out of nowhere it bounces off the skin suit but it hurt like a bitch like being shot in the chest at close range with a shotgun while wearing a bulletproof vest.

“Who are you?” A distorted voice commands.

Stiles tries to wheeze out Felicity’s name but the arrow knocked the wind out of him his voice not able to form her name.

The Green Arrow doesn’t ask again he shoots off four consecutive arrows at impressive speed all aiming for parts of the body the body suit doesn’t cover the neck and eyes.

Stiles is stood there like time slows down gasping for breath as the arrows zoom closer.


	6. Green Arrow

Stiles eyes widen as the arrows seem to come at him with impressive speeds, he’s still clutching his chest where the breath was knocked out of him by the arrows hitting the skin suit he’s surprised they’re arrow proof Cisco really is amazing.

The four arrows all zoom towards him and Stiles manages to speed back a little bit and produces a flaming wall the temperature of lava the arrows should burn up as soon as they make contact with the flames but they seem to be made of a material that doesn’t burn however the flames are creating that much current in the air that the heat knocks the arrows off course three arrows fly inches above his head narrowly missing the other isn’t knocked off course and it fly’s straight to his neck.

He’s got his breath back and speeds away from the arrow flying straight to the Green Arrow hitting him with the palm of his hand at super speed sending him flying halfway across the room.

“Where’s Felicity Smoak?” he asks vibrating his vocal cords he doesn’t know who Green Arrow is and he’s never liked him the papers say he’s a killer the first thing batman taught him was compassion and mercy sometimes the worst thing you could ever do to someone is leave them to rot in jail (Even if they always seem to escape out of jail shortly after they put them away) point is he doesn’t want the dude to have any way to track him.

“What do you want with her?” He asks getting up, Stiles goes to tell the dude it’s none of his business but he’s knocked on his ass by a scream coming from behind him.

The force of the scream sends him sliding along the floor the skin suit stops him from getting cuts to the body but his hands aren’t covered so he gets glass embedded into his skin and it hurts like a bitch.

The women who screamed is wearing a black mask and a black leather jacket, she reminds him of the black canary only she’s dead the mayor unveiled a statue to her.

“He’s a meta be careful” Green Arrow says to the women Stiles stands up getting ready to fight the women gripping a bo staff in her hands.

“I’m not looking to fight I just need to find Felicity Smoak” Stiles tells them.

“Well you’re not getting her” The man growls and Stiles rushes forward to meet his head-on assault.

He meets both of them head on countering blow by blow, the green arrows a much better fighter his fighting style similar to Bruce’s, the leather girl a good fighter but she’s using regular martial arts techniques which are easy to counter he elbows the girl to the face knocking her on her ass leaving him to spar with just the Green Arrow on his own.

He counters the kick the dude gives him and summons fire to cover his hand it makes the arrow step back and Stiles throws a fireball the dude way.

He dives out the way but it gives him the chance to speed round the trashed base looking for Felicity.

He finally finds her in a room she’s standing behind three dudes one is in a hockey mask, the other with a silver mask with a visor going across it he kinds of looks like a warrior the other is wearing a leather jacket with black painted T on his face.

“Felicity” Stiles says he lets out a breath in relief seeing the girl unharmed.

“Creepy fire dude, in the skin tight black thing” She fires back clutching a tablet.

He takes the cowl off when the two guys in mask raise their guns at him.

He speeds forward disarming all three of the people in front of Felicity knocking them on their ass in the process.

“Stiles?” Felicity hisses eyes widening when he steps up to her.

He goes to tell her that he’s here because he was worried about her but she throws herself in front of him shouting “Oliver No!” She pushed him out the way as the arrows come flying at her, the Green Arrow obviously thinking he could get him with a sneak attack.

Everything happens in slow motion he runs faster than he ever has before as the arrows fly towards his cousin he goes that fast everything looks frozen in time he manages to grab her running out the way of the arrows running directly behind the Green Arrow and the woman that he thinks he broke the nose of judging from the blood pouring from her face.

“Stiles?” She questions when he lets her go, everyone turns in their direction the Green Arrow letting out a breath of relief of his own obviously relieved he didn’t shoot Felicity.

“Felicity?” He asks stepping forward.

Stiles can’t help his reaction as he growls out a warning his arm (the one not holding onto Felicity) is engulfed in flames.

“Your fast? You can control fire?” Dude you so have some explaining to do Felicity tells him hitting him in the chest.

“Say’s you working with the Green Arrow? Lissy I didn’t know you did a Vigilante course in MIT” Stiles counters.

“Can someone explain what the hell’s going on?” The girl in the leather jacket shouts clutching her nose her eyes still watching Stiles like a hawk.

“What happened to you?” Felicity asks.

“He did” The woman says spitting out some blood.

“You did that? Seriously when you were younger you couldn’t even beat me up” Lissy laughs.

“I got trained” Stiles shrugs.

“By the league of assassins? You used some of their moves, Felicity who is this?” The Green Arrow asks again still looking at Stiles like he’s a shark and everyone’s in the ocean with him.

“This is my cousin, Stiles this is my team” She introduces them to him and Stiles nods he still doesn’t like Green Arrow even likes him less when he finds out it’s Oliver Queen Felicity’s ex.

“You have some explaining to do” Felicity tells him again.

“I’ll tell you everything I only came because you didn’t answer me and Nightwing told me a bomb went off here and the city is on lock down because two people are hunting down the Green Arrow and then when Cisco told me you worked for the Green Arrow I had to come” Stiles tells her they had moves to a room that hadn’t been trashed so they could sit Oliver nearby tending to the leather jacket women Dinah her name was, he’s still within hearing distance being nosey.

“Nightwing? Wait you know Cisco? Stiles what the hell is going on?” Felicity asks him her voice going slightly hysterical.

He spends a good ten minutes filling her in uncomfortable telling her team but they wouldn’t leave them alone and Felicity wouldn’t leave the team but she seems to trust them so he guesses if Barry and Cisco trust them he guesses he can tell them too, he keeps the identities of the bat family a secret though because by the looks of it the Green Arrow’s team doesn’t know the identity of any other super heroes besides from Barry and Wally.

He’s getting sick of Wild dog the person Felicity introduced as Rene making snide comments about him constantly.

“So, you trained with Batman and Nightwing? Your apart of the bat squad?” Felicity asks interrupting once again.

“We call it a Bat family? Because that’s what we are really they helped me out when I got out of the coma they helped me learn how to use my powers but better than that they helped me how to fight without my powers with different weapons” Stiles tells her.

“So, they helped you become the ultimate killing machine then?” Rene comments the venom evident in the way he spits the sentence out.

“Watch it dog! I don’t kill but you get on my nerves anymore I’d be willing to make an exception” Stiles spits he’s had it with the constant comments from him.

“Stiles” Felicity warns at the same moment Oliver says “Rene”

“What? He broke Dinah’s nose he almost took you out what’s to say he’s not working with Vigilante and Talia Al Gul?” Rene asks.

“Talia Al Gul?” Stiles interrupts “She’s dead” Stiles frowns.

“She’s not” Oliver says looking towards him.

“How’s that possible?” Stiles asks him.

“I think it’s the Lazarus pit” Oliver tells him “It’s…”

“I know what the pit is” Stiles interrupts him.

“I’ve met Talia once before she was nice but she’s got a temper she was supposed to have died” Stiles tells them.

“Well she was pretty alive when she came in this place and trashed it looking for us” Rene interrupts once again.

“She’s got a grudge against Oliver for killing her father” Felicity tells him.

“You killed the Demon head?” Stiles practically shouts.

“Guys I need to get in on the details now what the hell is going on? Star City is going to shit once again, it’s war out on the streets total chaos” Stiles tells them.

“It all started five years ago…” Oliver begins and Stiles can’t help but sigh sounds like it’s going to be a long fucking story.


	7. Placing a call to the bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have not updated in a while but i'm off uni til the 25th so I should get a chance to update most of my current works 
> 
> Hope you like it

“Dude you need to shorten that story, it’s been forty-five minutes you could have warned me it was that long I could have ran to grab a bunch of popcorn or something like I’m a speedster it’s like my ADD as a kid times a million” Stiles practically sighs out when Oliver finishes telling him his life story he must have spun around on the computer chair at least one hundred times Oliver had rolled his eyes about the same amount of times but had continued telling the story every single time, but his attention isn’t the greatest Barry said it was his accelerated perception everything just seems slow to speedsters.

“Trust me if he gives you the short version he misses out vital information that becomes vital in the future” Felicity tells him.

“So, this Prometheus aka Adrian Chase aka Simon Morrison has assembled a team including Earth 2 Laurel Lance AKA Black Siren he’s also got Nyssa on his side which is mind blowing considering the she’s supposed to be dead and some teenager called Evelyn who you nicknamed Artemis right that’s four against you and your team right? Seems like alright odds to me” Stiles tells Oliver.

“Nyssa has a cult that follows her she was trained by the demon head himself and Chase was trained by Nyssa, Black Siren is a meta and Evelyn was trained by me and I’m assuming Chase trained her as well so that’s my team vs well over 60 people including Nyssa’s cult” Oliver tells him sounding increasingly frustrated with Stiles easy going attitude.

“I’ll be back” Stiles tells them before running out the building at super speed weaving between the carnage going on in the streets of Star City the place looks like a war zone the army should be patrolling the streets and yet they aren’t this Prometheus must be connected especially if he’s got Nyssa on his side.

He runs up the side of the tallest building in Star and pulls off the cowl Cisco gave him he honestly can’t wait till Cisco designs him a suit if it’s anything better than the one he was given now it should be amazing, this one is only designed to protect his identity and not burn up when he runs.

He pulls out his phone and dials a number he hasn’t dialled in a while.

“Stiles?” The growling voice answers Stiles can’t help but smile that’s Bruce’s ‘I’m hard but I like you so you won’t be hurt’ voice.

“Hey B” Stiles smirks into the phone.

“Are you okay?” Bruce asks him and Stiles knows from experience that’s his worried voice it’s no surprise after all they Stiles never calls the batcave phone unless it’s an emergency he calls Bruce’s personal phone.

“I’m fine you might not be though when you hear what I have to say” Stiles tells him.

“Spit it out Stiles” Bruce tells him he was never one for small talk.

“Talia is alive and well and she’s teamed up with a psycho in a suit that calls himself Adrian Chase real name Simon Morrison, they’re terrorising Star City, like the city is rioting debris covering the roads building are wrecked dude it looks like Gotham if a bomb were to hit it” Stiles tells him.

“I saw Talia die Stiles” Bruce tells him.

“Lazarus pit” Stiles tells him “I called to let you know but I need some help here dude the Green Arrow is out of his depth he and his team can’t handle this by themselves” Stiles tells him.

“You can’t handle it?” Bruce asks the disbelief in his voice audible over the phone “I trained you to be a good fighter Stiles and you have the power of a speedster and pyrokinesis” Bruce says and it sounds like a massive judgement on Stiles behalf.

“Well usually I wouldn’t be involved in anything you knew I was going to give up vigilantism when I moved to Central City but the Flash was in danger and they managed to make me care and pulled me in, the only reason I’m helping The Green Arrow out is because my cousin lives in Star City and Talia is involved, dude she’s got a cult following her like an amateur version of the league of assassins all in all were up against 60 odd people” Stiles tells the Bat.

“I can’t leave Gotham right now I’m dealing with a situation myself I can’t spare Tim or Dick either, Jason has a new team people call them the outlaws him, Arsenal and Bizzaro I could ask him to assist you but I can’t leave Gotham not even for Talia” Bruce tells him.

“Isn’t Bizzaro evil?” Stiles frowns trying to not talk about Jason besides he’s sure Bizzaro was created by Luthor to take down Superman, that kinda makes the new recruit evil.

“He was created by evil and used for evil doesn’t make him evil just like Jason they ground each other they don’t believe in keeping their targets alive but they protect people in their own way” Bruce tells him.

“Couldn’t you send me Dick and ask Jason’s team to come help you out?” Stiles questions he seriously has no desire to see Jason Todd every again in his life time the dude up and left with Arsenal without even saying good bye you don’t do that to someone you slept in bed with every night even if they didn’t have a defined relationship they still had a relationship that was more than just what they had with the rest of the bat family at the time.

“I could but then you wouldn’t be facing this thing you have with Jason” Bruce tells him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about I have no thing with Jason, I just don’t want a team of mercenaries showing up and killing people Star City is already a disaster zone it needs to be declared under martial law or something” Stiles rants.

“I’ll contact Jason I’ll send them the bat wing to get them to you within the hour I suggest you deal with your issues” Bruce tells him the phone call ending before he can tell the Bat he can do this mission himself even if it kills him.

“Bastard” Stiles curses bring the phone down from his ear and dialling Cisco’s number.

“Did you find Felicity?” Cisco asks as soon as he answers and Stiles lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he looks out at the early morning sun beating down the sounds of Star City rioting and looting audible even from the height of the skyscraper, the police sirens a constant wailing in the air.

“Yes and the Green Arrow is putting her in danger this Prometheus is working with a women called Talia Al Gul who is the daughter of the head of a league of assassins she’s got her own little cult and there’s an archer and an earth 2 Laurel Lance that they’re dealing with I could use Barry’s help or at least Wally Caitlyn’s Cold powers could come in handy as would your vibe powers, anything happening in Central City or could you guys come and bail Green Arrow’s team out of the shit they’ve got themselves in?” Stiles rambles.

“I’ll get the team together and I’ll leave Wally in Central with Julian, Iris and Joe with HR” Cisco tells him with a small bye tagged on the end before the line goes dead.

Stiles looks out over Star City the city is in complete anarchy it reminds him of stuff the joker used to do to Gotham, the city needs to do a lot before it can pull its self-back that’s if Stiles and his team along with Felicities team can take care of the problem no doubt Jason will bring his lover boy Arsenal whoever that bastard is.

He runs down the building it’s usually lightning that trails behind him when he’s running so fast but in his pissed off mood fire is trailing in his wake he takes out a couple of gunmen that were about to shoot SCPD officers knocking them out and putting them at the feet of the officers before running back to Felicity.

Rubble, dust and papers were kicked up by the speed of him coming in and Felicity coughs waving her hand in front of her.

“Where the hell did you go?” She asks him looking him over obviously worried about him and checking him over for damage.

“I placed a few calls got is a few extra bodies to fight they should be here within the hour” Stiles tells her and Stiles smiles as his phone beeps.

It’s from an encrypted line no number.

Batwing has been deployed Jason, Bizzaro and Arsenal will be there soon ETA 47 minutes they’re travelling to your GPS position 

Great not only has he got to deal with his ex-he’s got to deal with his ex and his new lover with the bonus of the lab made Bizzaro designed to kill superman all’s he needs is for Jason not to have control of his team and he might have to fight someone with Superman’s strength.

He doesn’t know superman he’s never even been in Metropolis before he just hopes the dude doesn’t catch wind of him getting help off the man that tries to kill him occasionally he doesn’t know where to find kryptonite. 

“Got three plus Barry, Cisco and Caitlyn” Stiles tells them the Green Arrow is cut off from saying something as a breach is opened in the middle of the room and Stiles new team steps out.

“Hey you okay?” Caitlyn is the first to speak walking over to him and grabbing his shoulder looking him over to make sure he’s okay.

He can’t explain it but he was nervous before so nervous about Jason coming but looking at Caitlyn her just being near and especially her hand being on his shoulder is filling him with warmth.

Which should be impossible considering she’s got the power of cryokinesis not pyrokinesis she should be cold not warm but Stiles can’t help but beam up at her.

She’s still looking at him when he realises he was asked a question and he’s just been sat there staring at her and smiling like a lunatic without replying at all.

“Oh, yeah fine just dealing with the stupidity of the Green Arrow I think I broke the new Black Canary’s nose in combat managed to call in the batwing with a few people to help us deal with Oliver’s problem, and to think I was blissfully asleep 2 and a half hours ago” Stiles tells her looking down at the time on his phone it’s half 7, Dick phoned him at 5 that seems like days ago the worst thing about being a speedster hours can feel like days.

“You didn’t eat, did you?” Caitlyn asks.

“Nope” Stiles smiles leaning back in the spiny chair he feels exhausted and the battle hasn’t even begun.

“I thought not here” Caitlyn tells him giving him a handful of the energy bars she and Cisco made that keep the speedsters calorie count and energy up.

“You’re a genius” Stiles smirks he feels more awake already grabbing one off Caitlyn taking a huge bite smiling up at the women as she looks down at him.

It’s then that he realises the rooms deathly quiet he leans to the side looking around Caitlyn and realises everyone is looking at them Barry, Cisco and Felicity with grins on their faces, Oliver looks constipated and the rest are looking on in amusement.

“Shouldn’t you guys be like I don’t know? Suiting up or finding out where this Prometheus is so we can be ready to go as soon as the others get here?” Stiles asks them they all seem to get into action Felicity typing furiously on her laptop.

“Who exactly are these other guys?” Olive asks.

“Just friends of Nightwing I called he sent me some help” Stiles lies he still doesn’t want anyone knowing he’s tight with Batman.

“We can trust them?” Oliver questions.

“Well to be honest Oliver I trust them more than I trust you and I pretty much hate the red hood and I severely dislike Arsenal and I don’t even know Bizzaro but to be honest we don’t really have a choice since you’ve put the city in danger and from the story you told me before it’s not the first time” Stiles rants.

“Wait Arsenal? Roy’s coming?” Felicity interrupts

“Roy? Who’s Roy?” Stiles question’s

“Roy is Arsenal, is the dude in red? Shoots bow’s and arrows?” She asks him.

“Yeah” Stiles nods.

“Yeah that’s out friend Roy Harper” She smiles.

“I wouldn’t know the red hood refused to tell me his new lovers name” Stiles smiles sardonically.

“New lover? You said that as if you’re a scorned ex” Cisco laughs.

“I wouldn’t say scorned pissed off is more accurate don’t be surprised if I crack the dude in the jaw when he gets here though” Stiles laughs shoving the entire energy bar in his moth to avoid talking.

“I’m gonna run around the city try and stop some of the rioting out there the SCPD are severely outnumbered” Stiles tells everyone standing placing the cowl over his face.

“I’ll join you” Barry nods and they both speed out once again dust debris and paper scatter with the speed they exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's still reading give me a hey or write your thoughts I read every comment


	8. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe i've not updated this since September I've not had the patience to write for a while but I'm hoping to update more

“Umm Stiles?” Felicity’s voice comes over his coms Cisco must have connected her, Stiles had just handed over seven rioters to a cop tied up, the cop had looked him up and down and said, ‘thanks’ and then followed it up by saying ‘you look ridiculous’ it had taken all his strength not to burn the dick after all he had just made his job easier.

“Yeah?” Stiles questions running again to go meet up with Barry who headed off in a different direction to stop another faction of rioters.

“Your red hood person is here” She tells him before Stiles hears her squeal which hurts his ears and she shouts “Roy” and then the coms just go dead.

“You heading back?” Barry asks him.

“Yeah” Stiles sighs already changing direction and heading back to the base.

“I’ll see you there” Barry tells him.

Stiles just rolls his eyes Barry loves to make sure he’s the fastest around and that little statement was his way of challenging him to a race.

He doesn’t rise to the bate though because he may be a speedster but whenever he tries to run at the same speed of Barry his fire powers always show up burning up the roads and it’s just a danger to people so he sticks to the super speed where he isn’t a giant ball of super speeding fire.

“Beat ya” Barry smirks as he speeds into the wrecked arrow base the people in it all crowded around Arsenal Felicity hugging the man who’s suited up in a similar suit to Oliver’s just red.

“Stiles this is Roy” Felicity smiles when she sees him but Stiles eyes are focused on Jason who’s stood next to some other ridiculously handsome dude who’s built like a body builder.

Jason was only wearing his domino mask the hood wasn’t on so Stiles could see the smirk he gets on his face when he sees Stiles.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Jason laughs walking towards Stiles smirk on his lips.

Stiles takes great pleasure in the fact that Jason doesn’t see how fast his fist moves his fist is inches away from connecting with Jason when his arm is caught in mid-air the super ripped dude suddenly appearing next to Jason and catching Stiles fist in mid-air which should have been impossible since Stiles was moving at Super speed.

The dude obviously has super speed as well as super strength if him throwing Stiles into a wall with ease is any indication.

“Easy Kent” Jason warns the man holding his hand up to stop him from advancing on Stiles.

Barry was suddenly in front of Stiles along with Oliver both with a warning etched on their face a warning to not touch Stiles again.

Caitlyn is off to the side as well her hair suddenly white and her eyes narrowed, Cisco’s glasses are on and his hands are raised.

“He deserves to punch me” Jason tells Kent.

“Punch you?” Stiles laughs bitterly getting up with a groan.

“I deserve to punch you? You deserve to be more than punched Ja…” He cuts himself off with a snap of the teeth, no matter how angry he is with the other man he’d never reveal his identity.

Stiles sighs pulling down his cowl so Jason can look at his face as he spoke “You left me” Stiles tells him trying not to shout, “You left me to roam around the country with him” Stiles seethes pointing at Arsenal or Roy.

“You know he needed help” Jason tells him.

“No, I didn’t because you didn’t tell me nothing, you didn’t tell me goodbye you told batman goodbye and he told me you left you were in my bed and when I woke up you were gone, I didn’t deserve a goodbye?

 

“If I waited till the morning till you were awake I wouldn’t have been able to leave you and I needed to go, I wasn’t good for you” Jason tells him.

“Do you guys want some space?” Spartan asks and he looks between them uncomfortably.

“No” Stiles tells the man “I’ve said all’s I need to him I don’t need to waste any more breath on him besides we’ve got a bad guy to catch” Stiles tells them putting his hands-on Oliver and Barry’s shoulder to get them to move from their positions still stood tense ready to try and take on Bizzaro or Kent as Jason had called him.

He feels oddly flattered that they’d stand up against someone that was designed to kill Superman for him.

“Do we know where Nyssa is?” Jason asks his face hardening into a cold mask once again showing no emotion.

“No, they’re in the wind” Felicity tells him.

“How’s it so hard to find Adrian he’s not exactly got a small team he’s got Talia with her cult this Evelyn sharp and Black siren haven’t you picked them up on the camera’s or anything?” Caitlyn asks coming to stand next to Stiles he hand brushes his and he feels reassurances coming from her with just the simplest of touches, her hair is back to her normal orange again but he can tell she’s still pissed off he got hurt.

This thing that’s been going between them has been weird but they can’t exactly deal with it right now.

“No, they’ve been avoiding camera’s oddly enough” Felicity tells her rolling her eyes.

“May I?” Stiles questions nodding to the only computer in the entire place that’s survived being smashed.

“Be my guest” She nods and Stiles grabs Caitlyn’s hand bringing her to the computer with him.

“Remember the algorithm you designed for ‘The Creeper’ that meta that used his whisper to make people lose consciousness?” Stiles questions.

“Yeah?” Caitlyn asks her head nods but her eyes are fixed on Stiles hand wrapped in hers.

“Couldn’t we use the same algorithm to track her cry?” Stiles suggests.

“We’d need a sample of her cry” Cisco speaks up and Stiles head snaps to him he spots Jason looking at his and Caitlyn’s combined hands but he ignores that when Felicity speaks up.

“We have recordings of past fights with her if that will do?” 

“Perfect” Cisco nods and like that him and Caitlyn are pushed out the way as Cisco and Felicity start to work the satellites in their favour tracking where black siren last used her cry.

“Bingo” Felicity cries out.

“Are they still there though?” Cisco asks.

“I’ll use the satellite to use thermal imaging” She nods in agreement and in less than thirty seconds they get confirmation of heat signatures in the building.

“Is it them though or is it just a bunch of random people?” Oliver asks.

“Only one way to find out” Barry says catching Stiles eyes.

“Scout ahead?” Stiles guesses.

“You know it?” Barry nods and Stiles puts his cowl back on.

“I’ll come with you” Kent says stepping forward.

“No offence but this requires stealth and a little bit of super speed” Barry tells him.

“You two aren’t the only ones with super speed you know” Kent rolls his eyes 

“Try and keep up then” Stiles tells the man as he and Barry speed out the arrow base and towards the warehouse.

Bizzaro right on their heels.


	9. Adrian's team

"So, I'm guessing that dude dressed in the weird black suit carrying an axe was Adrian aka Prometheus, the girl carrying the bow must be Artemis that was on Oliver's team, obviously that older women was Talia" Stiles tells them "But who was the other archer in black?" Stiles wonders outloud.

"Malcom Merlyn" Barry tells them eyeing Kent up as he's been stood their silent for a good five minutes since they rendezvoused a couple blocks away from the building.

"I'll let the Red Hood know we've got a location" Kent says and before they could even say anything he's speeding off.

"Yeah I want to punch that guy" Barry says which surprises Stiles because Barry is usually the nice one.

"This thing with you and the red hood you okay?" Barry asks before Stiles can suggest they run back to the Arrow's base.

"Yeah, I think I just needed to punch him, which I know I didn't get to do but hearing him admit he was in the wrong was a bit of a relief, I swear sometimes I hate being BI because boys are just dicks 97% of the time" Stiles chuckles.

"What about Caitlyn?" Barry questions.

"What about her?" 

"You guys are getting a little close" Barry smirks.

"Are you jealous about that? Because I see the way you look at Caitlyn too Barry, which I'd get you two make way more sense than I do fire and ice aren't supposed to mix" Stiles admits.

"I don't look at Caitlyn like anything" Barry tells him his face turning as red as his suit.

"Your blushing" Stiles admits.

"Fine I get a little jealous but it's not of Caitlyn, well it is but it's not her alone I get jealous of the both of you, I see the way you guys interact and it's nice a romance blooming, and I get jealous of you both because I know me, and Iris won't be getting together" Barry admits.

"I'm sure you guys will get back together" Stiles tries to reassure him.

"No we won't trust me she's dating someone else, she's trying not to get serious with him in case she gets killed by Savitar, Joe told me but she's falling for him he can tell, I checked the time vault Gideon showed me the future Iris West-Allen is no longer she marries someone else I stopped Gideon from showing me who so I didn't try and sabotage her future relationship were finally friends again" Barry shrugs leaning against the wall.

"Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your hearth or burn down your house, you can never tell." Stiles tells him in an attempt to make him feel better he goes to say more but Barry talks over him.

"Who's that Casanova?" His friend asks the hurt in his eyes showing exactly how effected by the Iris thing he was.

"Actually, it was Joan Crawford" Stiles laughs "But what I was trying to get at is like Lao Tzu said, being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. Dude you loving Iris will only make you better, it will make you stronger and it will continue to do so it doesn't matter if you're with her or not you two shared a bong that was special and you will always have that bond" Stiles smiles.

"Any more quotes you think might help?" Barry asks a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Actually, my girl Jane Austen said it best 'There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature' That's a quote I live by and now you've got me your stuck with me" Stiles smirks "So I'm gonna be here to help you out whenever you feel down okay?" Stiles reassures him.

"Can I tell you a quote you should live by?" Barry offers walking closer.

"Sure" Stiles nods.

"Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think" Barry tells him and Stiles kind of gets lost looking into Barry's eyes for a second before he shakes his head dislodging any thoughts he was having about Barry.

"Who was that by?" Stiles questions.

"A.A. Milne the author of Winnie the pooh" Barry smirks at him, his eyes still holding Stiles' gaze.

"We better get back before Oliver makes the plan of attack he doesn't seem like the brightest of light bulbs" Stiles smirks taking a step back realising how close he and Barry were.

"Oliver is a really great guy once you get to know him" Barry defends his friend.

"He put my cousin in danger, great guy or not I don't forgive easily when my family are at stake, that's something you need to learn about me Barry your family now" Stiles smirks speeding off Barry quick on his heels.

//////////

 

"Wild dog, Mr Terrific, Black Canary, Cisco and Caitlyn, I want you guys to be our support I need you to keep the acolytes of Talia busy knock them out freeze them send them to another earth I don't care just keep them off the rest of us" Oliver orders.

"No, I'm going after Black Siren" the Black Canary says stepping forward her eyes locked on Oliver's own.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Stiles questions the women stepping forward his eyes locked on her face "Your nose is still broken Dinah, sorry again but your face is black and blue it's like you've got a target on your face" 

"I can help" Roy suggests stepping forward.

"Good Dinah, Roy you're on the Black Siren" Oliver nods.

"B and I are after Talia" Jason interrupts Oliver leaving no room for argument, so Oliver just nods.

"Guess that leaves me and Stiles on Malcom Merlyn" Barry guesses.

"Unless you let me take care of Prometheus and you deal with Merlyn I hear you've had history" Stiles says before Oliver can say anything to Barry.

"Chase is mine" Oliver growls.

"See now I get you but you've faced him one on one before and he's beat you multiple times maybe you're best leaving him to me" Stiles offers stepping forward.

"Look Adrian after learning all about my life life, sought out Talia al Ghul to learn the ways of the League of Assassins. He's a formidable fighter and no offence but I think he's a little bit too much for you" Oliver tells him.

"Stiles not only has the power of super speed and all the powers that come with that he possesses pyrokinesis that could scorch you alive if he so wished, if that wasn't enough he was trained by one of the strongest people in this world he's trained in multiple fighting masteries including the league of assassins fighting style meaning even without his powers he'd be able to beat you so before you think you're better than him you're best thinking again and keeping your mouth in check" Jason tells Oliver his voice low and threatening.

Stiles just rolls his eyes shaking his head when Jason looks at him.

"No disrespect but this is personal" Oliver says his gaze focused on Stiles.

"Fine I'll fight Merlyn with Barry then deal with Chase with you" Stiles nods.

"I don't need help" Oliver says his own voice taking a growly edge to it.

"Yes, you do" Felicity interrupts, Oliver's gaze focused on her "Oliver you're too close to this after everything he's done you need the help" She tells him.

"Fine" Oliver nods, "If you get done with Merlyn before I get done with Chase you can help me, even if I think you'd be better helping deal with Talia's acolytes" Oliver shrugs.

"Guess this is the right moment to say suit up?" Cisco throws in.

"You're all lucky you guys have cool suits" Stiles huffs looking down at his lame plain suit.

"Don't worry your suits going to look awesome" Cisco promises.

"At least your hair doesn't change colour when you fight" Caitlyn tells him nudging his shoulder.  
"Be careful out their" Stiles tells her.

"You too" She nods she looks like she wants to say more but Cisco opening up a breach to a nearby building to the bad guys hideout stops her.

"See you after I clean up your boyfriend's mess" Stiles smirks leaning forward to kiss Felicity's cheek.

"Keep them all safe" Felicity nods.

"That's what I do, I'm a superhero now, or trying to be" Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Ready?" Barry questions.

"Race you" Stiles says as a way of answer speeding off the flames coming off his trail heating up as he prepares for battle.


	10. Attack!

"Everybody in position?" Oliver asks through the coms and Stiles just rolls his eyes he doesn't want to take orders from Oliver, he just don't like the fact that the man has put them in danger, the he has put Felicity in danger.

"Yeah" gets said a few times from the different teams waiting to bust into the building, Oliver's on the roof, ready to smash through the skylight.

He turns off his coms and leans over to do the same on Barry's coms, so they can't be overheard "What's up?" Barry asks.

"I know we agreed that I'd deal with Malcom with you, but I don't trust Oliver to deal with Adrian without getting emotional, the dudes killed his son's mother, Oliver's had to send his son into Argus protective custody in Central City for god sake you really think he's gonna be keeping a straight head? You can deal with Malcom, alone right?"

"Yeah" Barry nods "I agree with you about Oliver he might not be thinking clearly but be careful" Barry tells him turning his coms on and Stiles does two he jumps a little as soon as he turns it on as Oliver shouts go and the sound of glass breaking and doors exploding all around them.

"Let's go" Barry shouts and they both fly into the fray, fire and lightning merging together.

He stops in the middle of the massive warehouse and the battle started a second ago and already the scene before him is chaotic filled the noise of gunfire and explosions almost deafening.

Wild dog's firing bullets at the acolytes of Talia's cult he's getting numerous arrows fired from him and he's just about managing to dodge the arrows at all, using his brawn instead of his brain, he miss fires letting one of the black robed men fire off an arrow that heads straight for his eye socket, Mr Terrific steps in the arrow bounces off one his silver sphere ball things the arrow bouncing off it harmlessly saving Rene from blindness or worse death, the Sphere flies back at the person who fired the arrow and he falls to the floor after a blast of electricity hits him.

Cisco and Caitlyn well killer frost are standing back to back and he's grateful that Caitlyn and her alter ego were able to come to a compromise, no longer battling for the control of the body, Frost is firing shards of ice in every direction with perfect control her ice blasts although they seem erratic they're well placed Talia's acolytes lose their footing as they move around slipping on the ice, Frost is setting them up and Cisco is knocking them out of the park with a powerful vibrational blast.

He's knocked on his ass by a powerful sonic scream, it's what he gets really for staying still keeping an eye on his team, too worried about Caitlyn and Cisco to notice is he was in the middle of a screaming match between Black Siren and the Black Canary, Roy is there with her as well firing Arrow's although Black Siren seems to know how to dodge them with a 100% accuracy rate.

"Bizzaro get up" Jason shouts and Stiles can hear the pain in his former lover's voice as he shouts that.

Jason is using his guns to fight Talia, who's scarily fast firing arrows and dodging his every move, even his well placed batarang shots are dodged by the women.

He sees Bizzaro on the floor and bleeding an arrow that's almost glowing green, Kryptonion's are supposed to be un-killable even clones unless…

Kryptonite.

He assesses the field and it's like everything's moving in slow motion, well everything other than Barry who's seems to be winning but his arms are laying limp by his sides his red suit is redder than usual the traces of blood making it obvious Malcom was ready for a speedster getting off a few good shots to Barry's arms.

He throws a cold look over to Oliver who's using his bow like a sword to dodge Adrian's axe shots and decided to help Bizzaro even if he hates the dude.

He speeds forwards sending off a shot of fire in Talia's direction the women wasn't expecting it has her rolling off to the side which gives Jason enough time to clip her on the side with a bullet and has he on the defensive.

"Come here" He orders Bizzaro as the dude scoots away, he pulls out the arrow feeling oddly satisfied when he makes a pained grunting sound.

"It needs to be gone from me otherwise my powers won't work" Bizzaro tells him and Stiles runs at full speed the river is right around the corner and he throws the kryptonite in the air firing off a blast of fire the tiny fragments not even touching the water before he's speeding back into the fighting warehouse again.

Barry has Malcom knocked out and wrapped up in chains, his healing has given him use of his arms again and he's helping to fight Black Siren, Bizzaro and Jason are still fighting Talia she doesn't look like she's got anymore kryptonite up her sleeves, she's favouring her left side the bullet obviously doing damage so much that her acolytes are ignoring the four people attacking them and sacrificing their lives to protect their boss.

He looks up to Oliver just in time to see Adrian throw his axe at Oliver who's already on the floor with a sword in his shoulder, the Axe is inches from Oliver's face when Stiles runs forward everything looks like it stops moving as he rushes to save the person his cousin obviously loves even if he doesn't approve.

"Too slow" Stiles smirks grabbing the axe hilt and swinging it around thanking god Bruce trained him how to be a killer he didn't need powers to deal with Chase.

Adrian who's unmasked rolls to the side and comes back up with a sword in his hands he throws it at Stiles and Stiles holds out his hands sending a blast of heat at the thing that sends it flying.

"I was trained by the greatest fighter this world has at the moment, I'm being trained to use my super speed by the fastest man alive, and as if that isn't enough I can control fire, I can literally melt metal with my bare hands you think you can stop me? Me you might be able to stop him but me?" Stiles shouts advancing on Adrian who's backing up.

"This doesn't involve me it's between me and Queen he killed my father!" Adrian shouts looking to Oliver who's still on the floor with so much hatred in his eyes it makes Stiles stop his advance on the man for a second he recognises that look, it's the same way he used to look whenever he used to think about Jason, whenever Dick, Bruce, Barbara, Tim or Alfred brought him up he'd used to hate it he'd used to get so angry, to think if he was left to his anger he could have turned out like this man, he could have turned out like Adrian Chase.

"I get that I'd want to kill him too, hell I want to kill that guy over there in the red hood every time I see him granted he didn't kill anyone I care about" Stiles shrugs.

"I can hear every word your saying you know" Jason's voice grunts over the coms.

"We all can" Frost's voice cuts Jason off.

"The point is we all have anger we all have someone we want to kill, but you took it too far you've killed hundreds of people in this city, you're responsible for hundreds more because of the lockdown, you took a mother away from her son just because you wanted to get revenge, you hurt my cousin and put her in danger because you wanted to feel good about yourself?" Stiles asks stepping forward sidestepping at super speed as Adrian throws a throwing star at him.

"Unfortunately for me but fortunate for you my new family doesn't condone killing, if we were having this conversation in Gotham and you'd killed so many people I know at least one person who'd encourage me to kill you, not that I've ever listened to him and killed before, but I think I'd make an exception for you! But since I'm on the hero path right now I'm gonna let him deal with you" Stiles smirks nodding behind Adrian the older man turning around a dagger coming out of his sleeve to kill whoever was behind him.

Chase didn't see the super speed punch coming of Barry and he falls to the floor limp and lifeless.

"Why didn't you just knock him out? You had plenty of chances?" Barry questions leaning down to handcuff the man as Stiles looks out at everyone.

Black Canary has joined Wild Dog, Mr Terrific, Frost and Cisco to deal with the remaining four acolytes, they did good considering there were more of them than originally thought, the unconscious or maybe dead bodies on the floor, Rene didn't pull his punches or pull his bullets in this battle.

"If I got my hands on him, I might have been tempted to hurt him more than necessary, I don't like it when people endanger my family" Stiles tells him his eyes focused on the only fight still happening.

"Get Oliver medical help I'll deal with Talia" Stiles orders Barry and he's shocked that Barry does what he says he's usually the boss of Stiles not the other way around.

"No need" Bizzaro says from in the air loud enough to hear it without the communication device in his ear, the dude dives like he's diving into an Olympic pool Talia doesn't see the punch to the skull coming but Stiles has felt the power Bizzaro packs and that has got to hurt.

"I'll put her on the batwing" Bizzaro tells Jason who nods, Bizzaro picks up the lifeless women and speeds out the building no doubt wanting to put her in the on board prison before she escaped, Bruce would kill them if she wasn't brought to him, it's yet another fucked up situation Bruce has got to deal with, first Cat Women then Talia, he can never fall for a nice girl always someone that can possibly kill him or rob his entire fortune or both.

"It's not over yet guys we still need to take control of the city, hit the streets stop the rioters help the Star City Police take back control" Stiles orders shocked when people actually listen to him again.

"Stick around and help or take your team and leave like your used to up to you" Stiles says as he walks past Jason.

"No, they can deal with the city we need to talk" Jason tells him grabbing Stiles by the arm stopping him from walking away.

"I'll go help them" Roy says jogging away quick get away from the inevitable shouting match.

Stiles takes great joy in turning around and punching Jason square in the face at super speed, he takes great joy watching the uppercut literally send the guy sprawling on his ass.

"I deserved that" Jason groans laughing looking around the warehouse making sure the coast is clear before he takes his mask off Stiles finally seeing his face for the first time since he'd got to Star City.

It breaks his hear to see that face he'd tried to forget for so long.

"You deserve a hell of a lot more than that" Stiles huffs the anger in him deflating as he looks at the person he'd fell in love with only a few years ago.


	11. Back to normal

“I’m actually jealous” Cisco sighs he flips Barry the finger when he starts laughing at him.

“How the hell he’s like this I’ve no idea he used to trip over his own shoe laces when he was sixteen” Felicity says her mouth wide open.

Cisco is cut off from saying anything as Felicity jumps up with a small scream, she runs to the edge of the mat to look and see if Oliver was okay.

“Stiles!” She hisses.

“I’m fine” Oliver smirks standing up his nose is pouring with blood and from the odd angle of his nose Stiles had obviously broken it.

“Nice move” Oliver smirks.

“So, you’re not regretting asking me to spar with you?” Stiles smirks.

“I’ve broken my nose so many times it’s like a paper cut by now” Oliver waves him off he cracks his nose back in place Felicity and Cisco letting out dual ‘Eww’s and Gross’ 

“Oliver you do know I’m a doctor, right? I could have handled that?” Caitlyn asks from above she’s looking down at them from the viewing area above, where she’s leaning on the railings looking at the fighting with repulsion that only a doctor can, she hates seeing her friends spar for no reason and hates seeing them get hurt even more.

“It’s fine thanks” Oliver smiles up at her nodding his thanks “Where did you learn that move? That was definitely not a league of assassins move” Oliver points out.

“I wasn’t only trained by batman and although he taught me most of the fighting moves I do know, I was trained in Acrobatics by my brother and he taught me how to incorporate acrobatics with different fighting styles” Stiles smiles.

“Brother?” Felicity asks walking onto the centre of the mat stopping the fight as she throws Oliver a towel for his lightly bleeding nose “Stiles you don’t have a brother” She frowns.

“I know I meant he’s like a brother the bat family are like an actual family to me, batgirls like my sister although we do bicker a lot she thinks she’s smarter than me, red Robins the annoying little brother that gets on my nerves all the time because he thinks he’s better than everyone else and gets himself into constant danger and he thinks he’s ready for it, Nightwing and I are the closest though were similar in age both been through the shit and he warned me not to get with Jason, which I didn’t listen, but he’s been there for me since the beginning” Stiles explains wiping the sweat off his brow and grabbing a bottle of water.

His legs stinging a little he must have pulled a muscle doing the double legged take down on Oliver, without that double legged grapple to Oliver’s neck sending his face smacking to the floor resulting in the broken nose then there was no doubt Oliver would have won but considering he didn’t use his pyrokinesis or super-speed he will count it as a win.

“Nice fight” Oliver nods before being dragged away by Felicity so Caitlyn could look at his nose.

“It’s unfair” Cisco tells him once he goes and takes a seat with the rest of the team, he’s sweating like crazy.

“What is?” he asks downing half the bottle of water in one.

“You’ve got two super-powers and you can fight like that it’s not fair you’re making the rest of us look bad” he tells him.

“But you’ve got the cool hair” Stiles smirks clapping him on the back, Cisco’s smile becomes a beam as Barry lets out a snort of laughter.

“He’s right Cisco you’ve got the luscious locks, you win hands down” Barry says through his laughter.

"Cisco Ramon you really don’t get how powerful you are do you? Cisco you might be one of the most powerful super-humans on the planet. You’ve got kick ass vibrational powers that could in theory shake the Earth apart, you can use your powers to stop speedsters, you’re the only person we know of on this earth who can find and track inter-dimensional breaches." Stiles goes on practically preaching about his team mates uses.

“Don’t forget Genius-level intellect, Computer expert, Master Engineer, and he can throw a decent punch” Iris jumps in.

“My punches are shit, I can punch decently, and I’ve got above average endurance, but I couldn’t take a league of assassin’s member on without using my powers like you could, hell Felicity is probably a better fighter than me” Cisco shrugs he’s blushing a little from all the compliments.

“I could teach you?” Stiles offers him.

“You’d teach me how to fight?” Cisco asks looking stunned.

“I learned from the best Batman is a great fighter, so it would kind of be like you’re under Batman’s tutelage I promise after a few months of training with me after the bruises heal you’d be a more skilled combatant and you’d be able to take on a league of assassin’s member in a physical assault” 

“I might get in on that myself” Iris smirks.

“Maybe we should focus on stopping Savitar first yeah?” Barry tells Iris, Stiles sees the moment Barry goes to put his hand on his ex’s shoulder for comfort or something but the man realises at the last moment that they’re still not fully there yet and he pulls his arm down at superspeed, nobody notices he even moved accept for Stiles thanks to his own superspeed, ever since Barry lied to her they’ve not been the same well according to the rest of the team, they may have broken up before Stiles knew them but since he’s been a part of the team he’s saw how hard it’s been for them both, they both want to move on but at the same time Barry’s life is 100% focused on saving one of the most important people in his life, so it’s harder for him than it is her.

“Barry we’ve been working on the Savitar situation non-stop for the past month ever since you all got back from Star City” Iris tells him.

“Your D day is three weeks away to the day” Barry argues.

“I know, and we’ve been working constantly if we can’t stop my death then I at least want to have a little bit of fun before I die, let’s take the night off we can all go and do something” she offers smiling.

“We already the morning when Oliver and Felicity showed up and thanks to Stiles deciding he wanted to fight Oliver, and everyone had to come and watch to see if he could take him in combat” Barry argues.

“Dude don’t blame me I’ve been working flat out myself over the past month I’ve had three verbal telling off’s from my boss because I’ve disappeared right in the middle of work every day for the past twenty eight days, I’m the first person you call for back up and I’ve dropped everything to come to your aid to chase down some lead 176 times over the last few weeks alone, so excuse me if I’m not doing enough to help you” Stiles tells him his voice raising a little bit he didn’t mean for his words to come out as angry.

“He didn’t mean it like that Stiles, we know you’ve been helping hell you were almost chopped in half the other day because of Savitar so if anyone here wants to stop him the most I know it’s you and Barry does too he’s just worried” Iris steps in stopping Barry from saying anything else.

“Well I am too, I might be new to the team but I like you I want you to stay alive, hell If the 49 broke bones, nearly dying from being almost completely severed in half, the warnings off my boss, and the seventeen missed first dates with Caitlyn just to chase every single one of Barry’s wild goose chases doesn’t tell you all I’m committed to the team I don’t know what will” Stiles tells her his words are aimed at Barry though it’s him that’s making him not really feel like he’s doing enough for the team.

It’s Barry that makes him feel like he’s the one letting the team down constantly, even if he doesn’t mean it, even if it’s coming from a place where he’s terrified Iris will die.

“Dude you’ve cancelled on Caitlyn seventeen times? You’re lucky Killer Frost hasn’t come out and tried to impale you, wait I didn’t know you and Caitlyn were dating” Cisco asks.

“We aren’t, well we are, well maybe we are I’m not sure” Stiles sighs rubbing his hands over his face “We were supposed to have our first date the day I had to go and save Oliver’s teams ass then a few days after we got back but Barry called me, and we took on Savitar and it just seems like we’ve had to reschedule every time we were supposed to go out”

“You’re an idiot” Julian tells him, and Stiles would have jumped if he wasn’t taught not to show emotions like fear and jumping is showing fear “Either you really don’t get how lucky you are to be liked by a girl like Caitlyn that she’s willing to give you seventeen chances or you’re just an idiot that doesn’t actually like or deserve her” He tells him shaking his head and leaving the room, Stiles hadn’t even realised he was in the room, he’s not really been around much lately accept for when he’s helping Caitlyn with the Killer Frost stuff, he really wishes it was him that was helping Caitlyn.

“Have I done something to him? I think I’ve had like seven conversations with the dude in the last two months?” Stiles frowns.

“He likes Caitlyn” Iris smiles it’s a sad smile but it’s gone in a second “Caitlyn likes you though and he’s right you are an idiot you might not get an eighteenth chance with her so If I was you I’d go and set something hella romantic up and surprise her” Iris orders him.

“What if we need him and Caitlyn?” Barry asks her.

“We won’t need them they’ve got the day off we all have, Barry in the future they’re holding hands, if you don’t give them a chance to go out how can they get to where they were in the future?” She tells them he’s pulled out the room by Cisco who starts babbling.

“I’ve known that girl for longer than anyone in this room trust me I’m gonna be able to help you come up with the most romantic and kick ass first date in the world” Cisco tells him pulling him in the direction of his lab “If I ever want you to teach me how to fight I need to repay the favour”

“You don’t have to do that Cisco, but it would be really appreciated especially after all the failed attempts we’ve had at a first date, don’t worry about the expense” Stiles assures him.

“I was hoping you would say that because I’ve got the perfect date in mind” Cisco assures him.


	12. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i've not updated this in so long so much bad shit has gone down over the last four, or five months and it's just been hard to do anything but finally got the motivation and i'm a good enough place to be writing again.
> 
> Just hope people are still reading haha

“Stiles” Caitlin smirks the smile on her face is enough to tell him he’s done well “You didn’t have to do this” She smirks seeing the candlelit table he’d set up in minutes thanks to his powers, well he flicks his fingers and a flame shows up on his fingers and he lights the candles to make it a candlelit dinner.

“I was going to go over the top, rent out a string quartet, a horse and carriage, celebrity chef to cook on some rooftop overlooking the city somewhere and if Cisco had his own way I would have done…” 

“You didn’t have to do that! how the hell would you have afforded that anyway? I’m perfectly happy with all this I’m just glad to finally spend some time with you” She smiles taking a seat opposite him.

“I know you get anxious when your away from Star labs in case anything happens with the team, so I did all this, so we are literally just three seconds away from them but I’ve locked this place down so we can’t be disturbed by them and I even cooked” he tells her pulling out a chair for her, so she could take a seat. “As for how I could afford all that stuff I kind of have unlimited access to Batman’s accounts all of the bat family does, we sacrifice so much of ourselves he highly encourages us to use the money whether that’s for our personal lives or to help us be better heroes” He laughs waving it off when she goes to ask about it “Besides this seemed like the best option, it was the only place I could get Barry to agree to his worrying has kicked into overdrive lately” 

“Yeah it’s understandable she’s supposed to die in three weeks he’s on edge” Caitlin defends her friend and it just makes Stiles smile, that’s the Caitlin he knows, always defending her friends.

“I get it, but he’s just pushing her away further and he’s reminding her constantly of her death she needs to relax not be reminded of it every second” he tells her he can’t help but beam when Caitlin starts digging into the carbonara and makes an obscene noise around the mouthful of pasta.

“Oh my god! Stiles this is amazing” She tells him not looking up digging her fork back in for another bite” 

“It’s one of my mother’s recipe’s, her recipe lists are the only thing I’ve got left of her really” He tells her with the same sad smile he always has when he thinks about his mother and father now, both dead, both died when he didn’t have a chance to do anything about it.

“My father died too,” She tells him, she doesn’t offer up any more information he can see the pain on her face.

“What was he like?” He pushes if she doesn’t say anything then he will drop it but he thought he’d ask to try and get to know more about the women sitting in front of him.

“He was a great man he was a doctor just like my mother and me, he was a geneticist and we were very close when I was younger, however, he had multiple sclerosis, my mother was trying to cure him for many years. But unfortunately he eventually died, my mother started burying herself in her work, she and I became estranged from one another so it was like I’d lost them both, so I decide to become a doctor I threw myself into studying, becoming my own person to get away from her” She tells him she looks up at him for a second before looking down again at her food.

“That sucks” Stiles whispers, and she looks up her grimace becomes a smile.

“I expected you to tell me he’s in a better place or it was God's plan or something or apologise,” She says looking at him like it’s the first time she’s seeing him.

“I hated when people said that to me when my mother died then when I woke up out the coma and found out my dad had died, Scott and B… Batman and the rest of them tried to give me sympathy when I was in my depressed state finding out I had superpowers and stuff it took me a while to accept it all but hearing people say that just made me really, really mad and when I got angry I’d accidentally start a fire which just made me more and more angry about the powers I’d gotten it was a vicious cycle”

“When did you come to terms with it?” She questions digging into her pasta again, Stiles takes a few quick bites of his own pasta before answering her.

“It was the stupid villains of Gotham’s fault, The Joker and Mr Freeze more specifically they’re both nutjobs, I was in the right place at the right time to save people, like when the Joker planted the bomb on the school bus, but it was when Mr Freeze abducted people, he almost killed me he didn’t even know I was a meta, just thought he was killing one of the hostages he had because Batman wouldn’t give into his demands, thanks to my super healing and some experimental drugs Batman managed to save me of course he already knew I had power’s had a file on me thicker than my school records as soon as I came into town, he tried to get me to become a hero but I was disobedient, he talked me into training with them, showed me how to fight and control my abilities, he gave me back a family really, I helped them out of a few tough spots with my powers, but it wasn’t until I came to here that I really wanted to do something with my powers, wasn’t until I met you guys that I wanted to help people, so I suppose I came to terms with it thanks to Gorilla Grodd” Stiles tells her laughing.

“Helping people suits you, I think you might have been destined to do it” She smiles, and Stiles most definitely blushes.

“Stop you’ll make me blush” Stiles laughs.

“You’re already blushing” She points out.

They go on like this for the best part of an hour talking about anything and nothing, talking about what they like and what they dislike, what makes Stiles geek out, the best childhood memories, most stuff that you ask to get to know someone on a date.

They’re inches away from each other both about to kiss when of course both of their phones start dinging. 

“Barry wants to see us in the cortex” Stiles rolls his eyes looking up at Caitlin she’s reading her own text too and nods.

“Doesn’t sound that urgent” Caitlin smirks surging forward and capturing Stiles lips in a kiss that burns deep in his chest.

The kiss is perfect, her lips taste like the strawberries and chocolate they had for dessert, it’s perfect and sweet and not long enough when their phones ping again.

“If this is him asking me to go on a wild goose chase again I might have to trap him in a fiery vortex” Stiles sighs leaning back heavily on his chair.

“At least we got over an hour of an actual date, I think we should aim for at least two hours on the second one” She smiles.

“You want a second date?” Stiles smirks.

“If you do?” She asks shyly.

His answer of ‘of course’ is punctuated with yet another ding from his phone.

“Shall we walk or run?” Caitlin asks.

He answers by sweeping her up and running into the cortex the gang is all there every eye goes to them when they speed in.

“Sorry,” Cisco says as soon as he sets Caitlin down looking up from the computer screen to give him a look that conveys that he tried to keep Barry from calling them so soon.

“This better be good, we literally only just finished dessert,” Stiles says looking towards Barry.

“We’ve found out who Savitar is,” Barry tells him his eyes are filled with sorrow and pain and it’s only just occurred to him that Barry looks like he’s in a bad way if the cuts and deep gashes all over his body are anything to go by.

Caitlin notices too and rushes to Barry’s side going full doctor mode and getting to work on Barry’s cuts.

“Who is he? How did you find out?” Stiles asks looking at them all wondering why everyone’s faces look so down.

“He’s a time remnant of me” Barry speaks up and usually Stiles isn’t lost for words but whatever he was about to say dies in his throat.

Thankfully Caitlin isn’t lost for words and her face with a frown set upon up asks Barry “How” without pausing in cleaning out his wounds.

“I was patrolling when I saw him speeding along I chased after him to the outskirts of Central City and it’s like something just clicked inside of me, he kept calling himself the future flash, and as I was standing before him, I just figured out who Savitar really was; he’s got this ability to flawlessly predict the team's moves, he’s got intimate knowledge of all of us that nobody should be able to know, think about it guys we didn’t know Stiles was going to join the team but Savitar knew before us and tried to warn him off, how could he have possibly have known that? it’s all because he had already lived this all himself, it’s his past my future, I told him I knew who he was that he was me and he knelt down and stepped out of the suit he was me just older and his face was covered in some sort of scars he waxed poetically about how he was going to kill Iris” Barry says spitting the final words out with disgust.

“How is that possible?” Iris questions, she directs the question to Barry, but Stiles notices she can’t look in his direction, Joe is having the same difficulty.

 

“The Barry from the potential future when you die apparently becomes Savitar. It’s possible for Savitar's existence to be the result of a causal loop that involves your death, as after he was created the time remnant was supposedly shunned by all of us, according to what Barry said this broke future Barry making him feel utterly alone, the remnant Savitar wanted to end his pain by becoming a god. Renaming himself after the Hindu God of Motion, so he proclaimed himself to be the "God of Speed", the fastest known speedster in the Multiverse; so, he came back here to ensure the death of Iris which would ultimately ensure his own creation” Cisco says, and Stiles has to sit down.

“I have a headache,” Wally says, and Stiles seconds the motion.

“I had to get powers connected to the speed force I couldn’t have just got fire and the power to fly or something, nope had to be connected to something so complex and mind baffling” Stiles mutters to the group at large but mostly to himself.

“At least one good thing comes of this,” He tells them all.

“Killing me saves Iris?” Barry says which makes everyone including Iris and Joe to look in shock over at Barry.

“No, I was going to say saving Iris, makes Savitar disappear forever,” Stiles says looking at Barry like he's grown a third eye.

“We’ve been trying to save her for the best part of three months, we’re no closer to saving her now than we were before we knew saving her would put an end to Savitar” Barry shouts leaning up and out of Caitlin’s reach.

“Killing yourself isn’t the answer,” Iris tells him.

“We’ve got three weeks to work out how to save Iris and Savitar disappears,” Stiles says.

“So, let’s round robin this bitch idea’s anyone?” Stiles says looking at everyone in the room.


End file.
